sailor moon revised and rewritten
by princessserena27
Summary: this is my version on sailor moon on how i think it should of went, there is another story with the same tittle that is mine by princessSerena23, i currently can't get into the account so i created this one, so i hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1: the beging**

* * *

**It was a warm summer day and Serena was on her way to the temple to meet the girls for their weekly scout meeting, but on her way there she ran into Darien.**

**"Watch out meatball head" Darien said as he notice Serena day dreaming along.**

**"Don't call me that my name is Serena get that straight" Serena said as her face is frustrated with shock and anger.**

**"Ok, so where are you going"Darien said**

**"To Raye's Temple" Serena said trying to figure out what darien up to.**

**"Would you like me to drive you there so you won't be late and to save you the yelling from Raye" said Darien**

**"ya that would be great" Serena said while wiping her face.**

**Darien and Serena walked to darien's car and darien open the passenger door for Serena, waited till she got in, then shut it. Then darien walked to the other side of the car and got in, started the car and drove off towards Raye's.**

**"Thanks darien for driving me to Raye's house" Serena said**

**"Your welcome meatball head" Darien said**

**"Stop that I get enough from Raye, I don't need it from you" Serena said**

**"Fine I will stop, but it is fun to aggravate you because your actions are priceless" Darien said**

**"I know I can be a cry baby sometimes, but I really don't like being made fun of" Serena said**

**"I will, from now on call you by your name from this day forward" said Darien**

**"Thank you I really appreciate that" said Serena**

**"oh were here and don't mention it " Darien Said**

**"oh thanks I guess I will see you later bye" Serena said**

**"bye" darien said**

**Serena started walking up the steps that leads to the temple when she saw Amy walking up the steps behind her.**

**"hi Serena your early"Amy said**

**"I know I got a ride from darien, he offered to drive me here when he saw me walking towards Raye's house" Serena said**

**"Thats nice of him" Amy said**

**" ya that was nice of him and he is even going to call me by my name" Serena said**

**"He is thats even nicer, well we better be going in or Raye will chew both of us out" Amy said**

**Everybody was in Raye's bedroom they started talking about their strategy on how they were going to get stronger and prepare on finding the princess and how to protect her, the only thing they knew that they would need tuxedo mask help protect the princess once they find her b/c they know that his job was to protect the princess and the scouts, after finding out that he saved them many times when they were in a pickled.**

**After the meeting was over Raye asked army, lita, and mina to stay behind b/c she wanted to talk about Serena's behavior and plus the girls needed to study and the only place was rayes.**


	2. Chapter 2 the news part 1

**Chapter 2: the news**

* * *

**"Raye whats up you seems worried about something" said lita**

**" Serena is never this early to meeting and to top it all off she seemed not herself" raye mention**

**" Your right Raye i saw her walking up the stairs when i got here i asked why she was early and she said that darien offer her to drive her here" Amy said**

**"Plus she said that she had to get home right after meeting with us b/c she needed to get her chores done before it gets dark, don't know why, but weird i always known her as doing her chores before she meets with us" Mina said**

**"I think that the Planet alignment has something to do with that" Luna mention as she as a puzzle look in her face**

**"What do you mean" all the girls said in unison**

**"ever since she got up this morning she been acting like a young lady she been saying please and thank you and waiting and iI notice that her powers are growing stronger and she been paying attention to her teachers and getting good grades." Luna said**

**"that's weird I can't believe she was acting like that its like she was being a whole new person or like she hit her head or something and to top it all off I have notice about Serena's power too" Lita said**

**"do you think that we might find this princess sooner than we think" said Mina**

**"don't know but I will keep an eye on Serena, even if I have to hide in her backpack" Luna said with an straight face towards the girls**

**Serena was at home doing her chores like she supposed to do. After ahe was done with her chores, Serena headed upstairs and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When Serena got out of the shower she went to her room, put on her bj's after she done that her mother called.**

**"Serena come down here when you done here ok" Mrs Tsukno said as she was washing dinner dishes**

**Serena walked towards the kitchen**

**"yes mom" Serena said**

**" your dad and I have something to say to you, your father is coming back in town at the end of the week and we want to say it together so good night my daring and sleep well" Mrs Tsukno said as she kissed serena on the top of her head**

**"Goodnight mom" Serena said puzzled on why her parents wanted to talk to her.**

**Serena walked back to upstairs and headed to her room so she could go to bed**

**"Luna I'm scared my mom just said that she and dad have something they want to tell me once dad gets back from his buisness trip I wonder what they want to tell me" Serena said**

**"I don't know but don't worry about it, I'm sure its nothing" said Luna as she snuggle up next to serena as serena started pulling the covers over her body.**

**As the night progressed Serena kept tossing and turning thinking about what her mother had said to her about they wanted to talk to her, while she was tossing and turning she bumped luna and woke her up, but when luna woke up, luna looked at serena ans saw the cresent moon on her forehead wondering what was going then stood up straight and looked at luna and stared as if she had just woke up from a nightmare.**

**"Luna I'm sorry if I woke you i'm going to try to go back to sleep I just had to sit up b/c I was having a weird dream" serena said**

**"it's ok, you go back to sleep and in the morning if you want you can tell me about the dream" luna said in a amused look on her face as if she wanted to go to the scouts and tell them.**

**Serena fell back to sleep when she heard a smoothing voice, it was Queen Serenity, " my loving daughter it is time to know the truth, I took the silver crystal and sent everybody to earth, especially you but you weren't reincarnated you are still and forever will be princess serena"said Queen Serenity**

**Serena thought that it was all a dream and that it was just her imagination and was woken up be her room phone ringing which her mother and father gave her as a good grade present.**

**"Hello" said Serena it was amy calling because she was having a strange dream.**

**"Serena did I wake you, I'm sorry if I did" Amy said wanting to talk to someone and knew Serena would be a good person to talk too.**

**"no you didn't I just woke up because I also was having a strange dream and I didn't know if it was real or not , but whats on your mind" Serena said as she was getting out of bed and heading to the balcony that was out side her room**

**"Well I had this dream, well I sort of had a strange dream, but I can't remember it" said serena lying to amy because she thought that it would be weird and that it could be a trap.**

**"man that has to be sad not to be able to remember your dream" Amy said as she was yawning**

**"And that's not it my parents want to talk to me once my dad gets back from his business trip" Serena said**

**"I think that they want you to hear it when their together, well I guess I will let you go back to sleep Serena and I will see you tomorrow bye" Amy said**


	3. Chapter 3 the news part 2

**Chapter 3: the news part 2**

* * *

**"bye" Serena said as she was staring at the moon**

**The next morning Luna woke up and headed to the arcade to check into see if they have any information on the Princess when all of a sudden Luna found out that Queen Serenity sent the Princess to earth as a baby instead or reincarnating her,"oh my god i can't believe she done that" Luna being fustranted at her queen while being calm at the same time.**

**"I must tell the others" Luna thought to herself**

**Luna started running towards Raye's house hopefully the other girls would be there, When Luna got half way to Raye's house she ran into Amy, "Amy i need to talk to you" luna said as she was trying to catch her breath.**

**"whats the matter"Amy said in a concerned voice**

**"I just found out that all of you were reincarneted, but the princess wasn't she was turn back into a baby so that she wouldn't remember her being the princess of the moon" Luna said as she was trying to keep her calm and so Amy could tell the others**

**" Omg Luna is there anything we can do" Amy yellina at Luna for not telling her sooner**

**"Yes we need to find that crystal its the only hope because if something happens to the princess, when we find her we will be doomed" Luna said as she starts to cry.**

**Amy started heading to Raye's house and she found that Lita and Mina was there, Amy told them what Luna told her, the girls were all shock of the information that was just told to them they all wonder who was the princess and see if they can find her and the crystal before its to late.**

**Luna was running back to Serena's house to make sure everything was ok and in order. When Luna reached the house she found a car right in front of the houst, " I wonder who here" LUna said as she hoped in Serena's Window**

**Luna walked out of Serena's room only to find Serena's dad at the bottom of the stairs hugging his family. "Honey I thought you were coming home nest week" Mrs Tsukno said as she was still scratching her head. "Well I finished early and they said i could go home, so here i am" said Mr Tsukno as he was hugging his childrean. Luna had a feeling that something was about to happen, but didn't know when, where, only that it could be bad.**

**Luna then went back into Serena's room and grab Serena's phona and called Amy**

**"Hello" Amy answer**

**"Hello Amy this is Luna" luna said as she was trying to shake off the feeling that she had.**

**Whats wrong Luna" Amy said**

**"I have this feeling that something is about to happen, but don't know when or where, only know that it could be bad or good and to top it all off Serena's father is home and they are going to sit down and talk to Serena about something, I want you and the scouts to be on your guard. ok Amy"said Luna releaved to get that off her chest**

**"ok i will inforn the others please keep us updated" Amy said in a concerned voice**

**"i will bye Amy" luna said**

**"bye"said Amy**


	4. Chapter 4 the most shocking truth

**Chapter 4: the most shocking truth**

* * *

**It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Serena's brother was at a friends house. Serena's father had just gotten done unpacking his clothes and started coming down stairs to join his wife and daughter.**

**"Serena, my dear we have something to tell you"Mrs Tsukno said with a smile on her face**

**"What is it mom, i can handle it I'm a big girl"said Serena as she was given a concern look**

**"Your mother and I have decided to give you the attic since you have been doing good in school" Said Mr Tsukno**

**"really wow thanks mom and dad"said Serena with a smiling face**

**"and to top it all off, Serena you no longer a crewfew" Mrs Tsukno said**

**" Gee thanks alot well if thats all i am going to start moving my stuff to the attic" Serena said as she was about to leave the table**

**"no need your mother already moved you that your belongings and you have a new bed."said Mr. Tsukno**

**"wow thanks a bunch I'm going to go to Amy's house and tell her the great news thanks alot and I will defently keep up the good work" said Serena as she got from the table and headed towards the door to put her shoes on**

**"You welcome Serena"said Mr and Mrs. Tsukno**

**Serena was about to head out the door whe she was stopped by her mom, " While your still here u might as well unpack your new room and come back down here when you get done"said Mrs. Tsukno**

**"all right anything else that i need to do or need to know" Serena said as she was heading upstairs**

**"no not at this minute"said Mrs. Tsukno**

**Serena went upstairs and started to unpack her room when luna came in and asked her what her parents had to say**

**"luna whats up you like my new room my parents gave it to me for good grades, and thats not all i have no curfew" Said Serena**

**" Thats cool, Amy and the others are going to the crown arcade i said that will meet them there, we better hurry and get there if u don't want Raye to yell at you"luna said as she was watching Serena putting the finishing touches on her new room**

**"alright luna lets go , i am done with my room i will put my clothes away latter i don't want Raye to yell at me anymore than she has to" said Serena as she went down stairs, put on her shoes and went out the door**

**"by mom i will be home later" Serena said as she was closing the front door**

**"bye sweet heart" Mrs. Tsukno said**

**Everyone was at Crown arcade waiting on thier orders they went ahead and order for Serena knowing that Serena would be hungry when she got there.**

**"Man Serena needs to hurry up i know we are early but i don't want to be here late b/c i have a big test tomorrow, its the last test before schools out"Mina Said as she was just realizing the time**

**"I know i don't think that Serena knows that she has a test tomorrow either , b/c i was taking notes" Amy said reading a book while chatting to the others**

**"I'm here, what did i miss i got here as quick as i could i had to clean up my new room before i could go out, oh ya my parents gave my a new room and i have no curfew but i still have to be home early tonight i have to study and family dinner my dad came home early from his buisness trip" Serena said as she was trying to catch her breath from running all the way here**

**"Wow Serena thats cool u are actually on time we went ahead and order your food, we knew that u wanted to eat lunch" Lita said as she looked at luna wondering if she was ok**

**" Well since we are now all together we are going to have our weekly scout meeting early i am going to be busy the next few days and i was wondering if any one has any new knews" Raye said as she looks at everyone**

**as the time progressed, everything went ok they all said what was on thier minds accept for Serena she was still focus on her dream she had last night, she didn't know who or what was speaking to her but she knew that it was going to reveal it self soon. When everyone was done they paid the bill and started to head out when all of a sudden they heard a scream.**

**"We should go checked it out" Raye said about to head in the direction of the scream**

**"way ahead of ya" Said Serena**

**"Wait Serena" Mina, lita,Amy,Raye said**

**When Serena turned the corner all she saw was zoysite attacking an innocent**

**"Girls negaverse attack transform" Said Serena as she yelled back to the girls**

**"Cosmic moon power"-serena**

**"Mars crystal power"-Raye**

**"Mercury crystal power"-Amy**

**"Jupiter crystal power"- Lita**

**"Venus crystal power"-Mina**

**" Stop right there, that doesn't belong to you Zoysite"- Sailor moon**

**"neither does this" said Zoysite as she throws a negabolt at sailormoon and the scouts and gets away**

**"darn it she got away with a rainbow crystal"- jupiter**

**"But left her handy work look"- venus**

**As the person who was holding the rainbow crystal transforned into a monster**

**"we got this sailor moon just wait for our signal"-mercury**

**"right"-Sailor moon**

**as the fight progressed it was now Sailor moon turn**

**"now Sailor moon"-Mars**

**"right, Moon healing activation"-Sailor Moon**

**"way to go Sailor moon"-mercury,mars, venus,jupiter**

**as they all detransformed the all congraduated each other on a job well done, when serena was telling the girls bye, darien came up and wanted to tell them on a job well done**

**"Nice Job girls you really kicked there asses"- Darien**

**" your were watching"- Raye**

**"ya i was i couldn't help it"-Darien**

**"Thank you anyways"- Lita**

**They all knew each others identies but the on identiy that Darien didn't know was Serena's, Darien always knew when sailor moon was in danger but he didn't know her true identity and to top it all off he would of not believe it even if he knew**

**"Well girls i will see you later i have to get some errands done so i will talk to ya later"-darien**

**"ok" serena,lita,mina,raye,amy**

**"thats was nice of him to congradulate us on a job well done"-Serena**

**"ya that was nice"-raye**

**"Serena don't you have to go home right now so u can make it for dinner" Lita**

**"ya but dinner is not til 5"- Serena**

**"well its 4 now"-Amy**

**"It got that late oh my god, i guess i really have to go, talk to u girls later, bye"- Serena**

**"there goes Serena as always, well if anyone don't mind how about we surpise Serena and pop over at her house one of these days"- Raye**

**"ya that sound like a good idea lets do it tomorrow" lita and mina said**

**"ok it settled"- raye**

**when serena got home she ask her mom if she needed any help with dinner**

**" Mom do you need help with dinner, or set the table"- Serena**

**" no dear, the table is already set and i already got everything that is for dinner already done"- Mrs Tsukno**

**"ok, well i will be upstairs putting my clothes away if needed anything i will be in my room"-Serena**

**"ok dear, oh i wanted to tell you that me and your dad has something else we want to tell u after dinner" Mrs Tsukno said**

**as soon as serena mom said that luna started dialing the girls, informing them that serena will be needing support**

**"Amy its me luna, i am calling u b/c Serena will be needing ur girls support b/c what is about to be said will have serena in a up roar"-luna**

**"ok luna thanks for calling me i will inform the others and we will be over once we hear from u again, just give me a call when they get done talking ok"- Amy**

**"I will"-Amy**

**After dinner everything was cleaned up and sammy was off to his bedroom for the night and all was left at the dinner table was serena and her parents**

**"Serena the reason why we gave you a new bedroom was of your good grades but also, to perpared u for what we are going to tell you right now"- Mr. Tsukno**

**"what do you mean dad"- Serena**

**"what your father and i are trying to tell you that u are not our biological daughter, we found in Tokyo central park in a bush, when we picked u up u had a necklace around you and a mark on your forehead but then the mark on your forehead disapeared"- Mrs. Tsukno**

**"we went to the police to see if anyone reported a missing baby girl, but no one has, so we adopted u as our own"- Mr. Tsukno**

**"Why are you telling me this now of all times, and just when i had a good day"- Serena**

**"b/c it is time that u should now the truth, i'm sorry that we sprung this on you like this but its good for u to hear this right now"**

**" thanks alot thats not cool, why didn't you tell me sooner, if you have any other things to say to me, i will be in my room"- Serena said as she ran to her bedroom crying**

**while Serena was in her room crying, luna decided to ask Serena whats wrong**

**"Serena whats wrong, one minute you are happy and now you are all full of tears"-Luna**

**"I was just told that i am not my parents biological child i was found in tokyo central park and then adopted"- serena**

**"thats horrible, but look on the bright side you have loving adoptive parents that will love you no matter what"- Luna**

**"i Know but now i want to know who my real mother is, and why she gave me up if she did"- Serena**

**Serena decided to go and take a shower to get her mind off of things, after she got of the shower she decided to go to bed and forget this whole thing ever happen, but as soon as she was about to close her eyes, when luna started to talk to her again**

**" how do you feel now Serena"-Luna**

**"feeling alright for now i am going to go to bed now talk to me tommorrow"- Serena**

**"alright"- Luna**

**"goodnight"-Serena**

**"goodnight"- Luna**

**I know that it sounds stupid but this is my first story , if you are wondering whats happens next then wait for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 the most shocking truth part 2

**Chapter 5: the most shocking truth part 2**

* * *

**Well as you now know Serena just got the news that she is not Mr. and Mrs. Tsukno's biological daughter, and that she was adopted into the family. I know that it has been awhile I had writers block and I had no internet to summit the next few chapters. So enjoy**

**Later on that evening Serena wanted to go to sleep but she was still too upset about finding out that she was not her parents daughter, but what had her most concerned was what was her real mother like and why did she give her up or did she give her up.**

**"Serena are u asleep" Luna said**

**"No Luna I can't sleep, I am still thinking about what I just got told and it hurts, I am wondering what my real mother is like and who my mother is" Serena said**

**As not realizing the girls were not too far from Serena's house when they got a call from Luna**

**(Ring Ring)" hello this is raye" raye said**

**"Hey raye this is Luna are u girls close because Serena is feeling down and I think it would be best if u can keep here company" Luna said**

**"ya we are close we will be there in one min" raye said**

**"ok I guess I will see you girls soon I will not tell Serena that u are coming I will keep it a surprise" Luna said**

**"ok see you soon" Raye said**

**Right when they hung up, there was a knock on the door**

**(knock, knock, knock)" I get it" said Mrs. Tsukno**

**"hey girls Serena is upstairs your more than welcome to go up there" said Mrs. Tsukno**

**"thanks Mrs. Tsukno" said Amy**

**Luna step out of the room to meet the girls to show them where her room was and to informed them on the status of Serena and on how she was feeling**

**"Hey girls how are u tonight I glad that u girls came over ever since Serena found out that she is not her parents biological daughter she been depressed can u try to cheer her up and keep her company and help me to keep an eye on her please" Luna said**

**"ya we can and one of us will be with her all day tomorrow during the last day of school" said Amy**

**"Thank you so much" Luna said**

**"Hey girl why the long face" Raye said**

**"Girls I am glad that u are here, I have gotten the terrible news and it has gotten me all upset and lots of questions are running through my mind" Said Serena**

**"well we wanted to come over and surprise you but we never thought that we would be here when u needed someone to keep u company" Said mina**

**As the night progressed Serena told the girls all about what her parents said and why she gotten the bigger room and such, they were all amazed that Serena was the only one of their friends that was adopted and that they would do their best to keep Serena smiling and help Serena to find her real mother and to find the answers that Serena is looking for.**

**The next day the girls all got up and got ready for school, and they all walk together to school except for raye, she went to a different school than Mina, lita, Amy, and Serena. They all promised Serena that they would always be there when she needed them, not know that the day was only begging.**

**As the day progressed, the girls focus on their studies and did their best on keeping Serena happy.**

**"Serena are u all right" Lita said**

**"Ya I am all right just think on stuff, but most of all I was just thinking that u look even funnier with that flour stuck in your hair" Serena Said**

**"Ya your right Lita does look funny with flour in her hair, how is it that u got flour stuck in your hair Lita" Mina Said**

**"It must be when I was when I was cooking in cooking class" Lita said**

**"well we have to meet Raye at the Restaurant, she found something out in her fire reading and she wanted to treat you to Deseret Serena" Amy said**

**"ok let's go, before I change my mind" Serena said**

**As they were walking to the crown royal restaurant Serena thought that someone was calling her name.**

**"Are you all right Serena? Amy said**

**"you keep on looking over your shoulders like someone is following you" said Lita**

**"Ya I am all right, I feel like someone is calling my name "Serena said**

**Everyone stand still and quiet to see if someone was calling Serena's name, but there was no one only music playing at the restaurant that was in the distance.**

**"Serena I hear nothing, just the music that is coming from over there, it must be your imagination" said lita**

**"I mean it, I feel like someone is calling my name you guys" said Serena**

**When they got to the restaurant, they went inside and saw raye**

**"Hey u girls what's up" Raye said**

**"nothing much just Serena telling us that she thinks that someone is calling her name" said Lita**

**"Serena like lita said u are probley just being paranoid, if someone was calling your name it would probley be one of us" Said Raye**

**"I mean it, I feel like someone is calling my name you guys, fine if you don't believe me I'm going home." Said Serena**

**As Serena was about to get up from the table and leave any steps in and said something to calm Serena down**

**"wait Serena you may be right, but raye may be right too, but instead of storming off sit down and think this over." Said Amy**

**"ya please and besides we have to celebrate on a good teamwork and to a great summer" Said Mina**

**"Please Serena stay" Lita Said**

**"all right I stay" Serena Said**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: chapter 6**

* * *

**"Now that settled let's sit down and order our food and Serena desert is on me "said Raye**

**"Thank you, raye" said Serena**

**"No problem, it's at least I can do to cheer you up" said Raye**

**As the meeting got started Serena couldn't shake the feeling that someone was calling her name, even so that if she let the others know that she still had the feeling they would make fun of her, even raye when the food got to the table everyone was eating their food that they order and they notice that Serena was not.**

**"Serena are u alright, u still think that u are hearing someone calling ur name" said Lita**

**"Not think, Know that someone is calling my name, can u hear it?" Serena said**

**"No we can't, it must be like we said your imagination Serena" said Mina**

**"It's not my imagination, I really do think that someone is calling my name" Said Serena**

**"Well it is your imagination, cause I don't hear anything meatball head" said Raye**

**"That's it I am leaving, I am not going to take it from you, you always tease me raye and this is not the time to tease me" said Serena**

**"Serena don't go" said Amy**

**"Sorry Amy there is nothing that is going to change my mind, raye has pushed my last button and at a time like this when I needed all of your support" said Serena**

**When all of the girls try to stop Serena from leaving, Serena was already out the door and decided to just chill somewhere else to collect her thoughts**

**"now u don't it raye, you need to go and find Serena and say you're sorry she is going through enough things and didn't need you teasing her like that" said Lita**

**"but you were doing it to and you too mina it wasn't just me, how about this lets pay the bill and we all go find her and say we are sorry ok" said raye with a mad but serious look on her face that was saying it wasn't all her fault**

**"Ok we can do that" said mina**

**After the girls got done eating they got up pay the bill and went to look for Serena they we all so sorry that they chased they fellow friend that needed their support in a time like this that it was not time to tease her. They just hope that they find her before something bad happen to her.**

**"Where could she be, she could be anywhere" said Mina**

**"Let's split up and when we do find her call on the communicator ok" said Amy**

**"Ok we can do that, best of luck everyone" said Lita**

**Raye was so depressed for saying those things to Serena that she hopes that she would be the one to find Serena first.**

**"Man why did I say those things to Serena when she needed our support at this time after finding out stuff, I should of know better than to do that" said raye**

**Everyone went there way to find Serena, but they didn't realize that Serena wasn't that far away.**

**"How cruel that raye and the others made fun of me who do they think they are I get enough from other people and what I call my family, I don't need it from them" said Serena**

**"Serena. Serena" everyone (Amy, lite, raye, Mina)**

**"It's no use we really piss off Serena, I think I should reunite with the others" Lita said**

**Everyone had the same idea as lita so they all met in Tokyo central park**

**"Any luck" Amy said**

**"No I look everywhere" said Lita**

**"Me too" said mina**

**"I really did it this time didn't I" said raye**

**"You should did, has any one tried her on the communicator" said Mina**

**"Ya but she has it on silent or something she not answering" Said Amy**

**Not knowing that Serena was right behind them laying on the ground watching the stars**

**"The reason why I didn't answer because I didn't want to talk to any of u, u girls made me made" said Serena**

**"Where is her voice coming from it seems to be so close" said Amy**

**"Ya really close" said Lita**

**"That's because u are standing right in front of me and blocking my view" said Serena**

**As they all look down and saw there really pissed off friend**

**"You girls really made me made and I had to go somewhere to think, I didn't want to go home cause I was not in the mood and I wanted peace and quiet" said Serena**

**"I am sorry Serena that I said those things to you, I shouldn't have" said raye**

**"It's alright; it just made things worse for me when u did that" Said Serena**

**"Ya were sorry to, we didn't mean to dought u" said Mina, lita and Amy**

**"So what's up, do you remember what the voice that was calling you name wanted" said raye**

**"No all it was doing is calling my…"said Serena as she passes out and falls backwards**

**"Serena u ok, Serena answer me" said Mina**

**"U guys I think there is something wrong with Serena" said Amy**

**"No she just messing with us" said raye**

**"if she was messing with us why did she just stop dead in the middle of her sentence and close her eyes and fall back ward to the ground, that's not like her" said Mina**

**"Ya your right, let's get her back to my place and I will watch her" said lita**

**"Ok" said everyone**

**They got Serena up on lita's back and started walking towards lita's house when they saw Darien, not thinking they still continue to walk till Darien spotted them and ask them if they needed a ride**

**"Hey girls what u girls up to" said Darien**

**"Nothing much we are all going over to lita's house for tea and we are having a sleep over party" said Mina**

**"Is Serena ok" said Darien**

**"Oh ya Serena she ok she just fell asleep looking at the stars like always" said raye**

**"Ok just wondering, u girls like a ride" said Darien**

**"Well not really it is good to walk but thanks for the offer we might take u up on that offer someday" said Amy**

**"Ok tell Serena I said hi when she wakes up" said Darien**

**"We will, see you later Darien" said raye**

**Darien got in his carand drove off after talking to the girls wondering if everything was ok, not knowing that Serena's journey was about to begin**

**"They were acting weird, they said that Serena was ok but I think that she isn't and I think that they are covering for her but I can't do anything" said Darien**

**"That was close, if Darien found out, he would ask a million and one questions and he would want to take her to the hospital, now let's get her to your place quickly "said Mina**

**"Let's, someone let Serena's family know that she over here so no one gets worried" said LIta**

**"Good Idea" said Amy**

**Everyone did their part on making sure that everything was taking care of so that Serena didn't have to worry about anything when she woke up not know that things were about to get interesting, and confusing, raye, mina and Amy went to get some stuff so they wouldn't get bored and to get artimis and Luna so they could also stay with lita to help her watch over serena**

**"You guys hurry back and make sure u inform luna and artimis about what happen and i will inform u if there is any changes" said Lita**


	7. chapter 7 awaking of the princess part 1

**Chapter 7: Awaking of the moon princess part 1**

* * *

"**you guys hurry back** **and make sure u inform Luna and artimis about what happen and i will inform u if there is any changes" said Lita**

"**Ok, that sounds good, we will hurry as fast as we can and we will send Luna and artimis your way so they can get here" said Mina**

"**That sounds like a plan, hey while you are out can u pick up some groceries for me I forgot to go shopping today" said lita**

"**Ya we can do that for ya, we will be back" said Amy**

**So Amy, raye and mina have left lita's house to get stuff that they needed and to find Luna and artimis about what happen to Serena and to get some groceries for lita after all they were staying there to help watch Serena.**

**When they got all that the needed they decided that it would probley be best if they split up to find artimis and Luna, when they were about to split artimis and Luna came to them. They told them what have happen and they told everyone that they needed to hurry back to lita's house ASAP**

"**Luna, artimis we were just looking for you, we have some urgent stuff we need to tell u, Serena storm off when she said that she was hearing voices that were calling her name and we told her that she was just being paranoid, when we caught up to her she was in the park, sitting on the ground looking at the stars when we joined her and she started talking and then she stopped in the middle of her sentence and fell asleep and fell backwards to the ground and she is still asleep right now" said Amy**

"**We must get back to lita's house right now, I don't know what to say but it would be for the best if we are all with her just in case it's a negaverse attack for her energy" said Luna**

"**Ok if u can, we don't know what's is wrong with Serena, but we do know is she did tell us that she been hearing a voice calling her name" Said Raye**

"**I will check it out, now it's not the time to talk we have to hurry" said Luna**

**The girls and Luna and artimis all ran to get back to Lita's house not knowing what was going to happen next, when they all got back lita told them that nothing has changed she was still in the same trance as she was at the park, they didn't know what brought it on all they knew that she fell asleep in the middle of her sentence and fell backwards to the ground.**

"**Well nothing changed she still in the same state as when it happen, what should we do Luna this is not like Serena and to top it all off we can't wake her, we ran into Darien and we didn't want to burden him about this, and he would ask a million and one questions on how and why Serena was this way" said Lita**

"**I don't know what to say, the only thing I think of that the negaverse got to her, or she is battling something that is not to be there, I don't know but until then let her stay here and we will all take shifts on watching her is that ok with u lita I don't want u feel like she has to stay here" said Luna**

" **no Luna that's fine with me I prefer that she stays here cause it is only me living here and it would be much better to cause it wouldn't raise any questions with anyone" said Lita**

"**Your right lita, it is wiser and better for Serena to stay here, because all of us would get that million and one questions and our folks will wonder why she hasn't come out of the room to eat or got to the bathroom" said Mina**

"**Then it settled Serena will stay here with me" said Lita**

"**I will stay here too to keep an eye on things" said Luna**

"**We will come and go to keep everyone off our backs and we will check in from time to time" said Raye**

"**I think that is a good Idea" said Mina**

"**That is a really good Idea" said Amy**

"**Well that's a really good idea, let's do that" said Lita**

"**Ok we will and from now on until Serena wakes up we will still takes shifts to watch her" said Luna**

"**Ok, well I am going home and call me if anything changes, and I will call u if there is trouble" said raye**

"**Ok that's sounds good, see you tomorrow then" said lita and Luna**

"**Ya" said raye**

"**Ok bye and good night" said Luna, Amy mina and lita**

"**Goodnight" said raye**

"**Well I guess it just the three of us and Luna and artimis tonight, thank god I don't have to be anywhere" said mina**

"**same here, I just told my mom that I am spending the summer with lita which is true cause lita is going to teach me some good recipes so I can make them myself whenever I wanted it" said Amy**

"**Well I am going to teach u, and thank god that I am when this came up" said Lita**

"**Ya thank god, because it couldn't come at a better time" said Amy**

**While all the girls were talking Luna was researching all the possibilities that would make Serena do what she did, and the only thing that she came up with was she was dehydrated or she was to upset that she force herself to stay up, but it didn't explained the fact of Serena falling asleep in the middle of a sentence. As the night progressed no one notice any changes in Serena and they all wonder what Serena was dreaming and what causes her to do what she did.**

"**well I will take the first shift, so everyone else get some rest ok and I will wake you guys up if there is any changes, ok" said Lita**

"**That's sound like a plan" said Amy and mina**

"**Ok goodnight Luna, mina, and Amy" said lita**

"**Goodnight lita" said Amy and mina**

**When everyone else was asleep lita went into the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard a crash not knowing what it was she stop what she was doing and went to go see what it was and come to find out that Serena was not in the bed Lita ran all over in her apartment trying to find Serena when she found her in the bathroom, Lita didn't know how she did it till it hit here she was sleep walking. As soon as Serena got back to the room to she hit the bed and did nothing for the night lita decided not to leave Serena alone anymore and she was going to tell the others that and when morning broke, the others checked up on lita to see if there was and progress.**

"**Good morning lita anything happen while we were sleeping" said Mina**

"**Not really besides Serena sleep walking to the bathroom and back other than that she been here in bed not moving" said lita**

"**Really Serena sleep walking wow that's odd" said Amy**

"**Well anything I am hungry and would u girls want something to eat, I'll make it" said lita**

"**Sure Luna watch Serena and tells us if anything happening" said lita**

"**U mean something like this" said Luna**

"**What do u " said mina looking as Serena floating in mid air and them disappearing from there sight**

"**What just happen, we have to go find her" said lita**

"**Don't worry I put a tracking device on her clothes so we should be able to find her" said Amy**

"**Way to go Amy, thank god that u are on of us" said Lita**

"**Ya thank god, we wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have you" said Luna**

"**Well call raye and tell her to meet us in the park and we will spread out the area to locate Serena" said Luna**

"**Well by my computer she is by the lake" said Amy**

"**Then it settled we got to go near that end of the park by the lake and spread out" said Luna**

"**Well we won't find her just standing here and talking about it we got to go find her" said lita**

"**Let's get out of here" said mina**

**They all left lita's apartment and on the way to the location they called raye and told her the news about Serena and where she needed to meet them, they all got there and they all realize that they needed to get Darien cause they might need Darien's help when all of a sudden when they were about to get Darien, Darien was right behind them.**

"**Hey girls what are u doing and where is Serena" said Darien**

"**well ,(sigh) here is what going on with Serena, we managed to piss Serena off by telling her that she was being paranoid about her thinking that someone was calling her name, then she ran off and we found her here in the park and she was talking to us and right in the middle of her sentence she fell asleep and fell backwards to the ground, so we took her to lita's house, that's why we didn't tell u the whole true she did fall asleep but not that kind of sleep" said Mina as she tries to catch her breath**

"**And why didn't you tell me earlier, I would of understand" said Darien**

"**we would of but, at that moment you would of ask a million and one questions but it not the time she is right now missing and we need to find her" said Lita**

"**No need" said Luna**

"**Why you say that Luna" said Amy**

"**Look over there" said Luna**

**Everyone looked over where Luna was pointing to and they found an ice mountain in the middle of the lake and in the ice mountain was Serena.**

"**When did this come from and how did Serena get out there" said lita**


	8. Chapter 8 awaking of the princess part 2

**Chapter 8: Awaking of the moon princess part 2**

* * *

"**I don't know, but whatever or however, we got to get Serena out of there" said Luna**

"**Everyone lets transform and get over there" said Raye**

**Everyone transform and went over to the ice island only to find out that there was no way in to get to Serena.**

"**How are we going to get in" said mars**

"**Leave that to us" said Jupiter and tuxedo- mask**

**Jupiter and tuxedo mask made an entry so they could go in only to find out that Serena was still floating in the air as when she left lita's apartment surrounded by a crystal like ice around her, there was no stairs to get to her so they were trying to come up with a plan to get Serena down.**

"**how are we going to get her down she up so high and there are no steps to even try to climb to get her" said Venus**

"**I have a plan" said Mercury**

"**What's ur plan mercury" said Mars**

"**well I have scope out and put in the info on the surroundings and the only way that my computer is giving me is to us our powers and aim it at Serena maybe that will do something" said Mercury**

"**Well let's give it a shot" said Jupiter**

**They all did their power chant and come to believe it worked Serena was slowly but surely coming down from the air towards them**

"**Tuxedo mask when Serena gets close to you grab her and then let's all get out of here before this ice island disappears" said mars**

"**Ok" said Tuxedo mask**

**As soon as Serena was in arms reach of tuxedo mask a bright light surrounded Serena in gulphing her to the point that no one could see what was happing.**

"**I can't see what's going on" said mars**

"**Me neither" said mercury**

"**Same here" said Jupiter and Venus**

**When the light died down everyone was amazed on what they saw.**

"**What that can't be Serena of all people is the moon princess" said Venus**

"**No kidding, this has to be a joke, Serena of all people" said Mars**

"**Believe it or not what u sees now is the truth Serena is the moon princess" said Luna**

**They all was amazed to realize that Serena was the moon princess and they were all trying to wake her up, but first and foremost they had to get out of the ice island so they could be on dry land and so when Serena did wake up she could explain everything. When they reach dry land they detransform.**

"**Serena, Serena please wake up" said Lita**

"**Please Serena" said Mina**

"**Why she was out there in the first place and why it that you guys is didn't tell me in the first place" said Darien**

"**All of u now it's not the time to argue let's try to get Serena awake" said Amy**

"**Amy is right now is not the time to argue, right now we got to make sure Serena is alright" said Luna**

"**Alright we will settle this later" said raye**

"**Fine" said Mina**

**While everyone was talking to each other they didn't realize that Serena was starting to wake up and no one didn't even notice.**

"**Hey you guys, hey you guys" said artimis as he repeats himself trying to get everyone attention**

**When all of a sudden ", how can anyone sleep with u guys yapping your mouths, especially when someone like me is trying to sleep" said Serena**

**Everyone turn around and look at Serena in a sorry, glad and amazed look as if they didn't mean too but glad that she awake.**

"**Hey Serena your up, would you like to tell us what happen" said Luna**

"**well I found out that the voice that I was hearing was queen serenity and that she was telling me that I was in danger and that I was here daughter that I was safe where I was at and she told me to follow her and when i was waking up I realize that I was here" said Serena**

"**Well to tell u the truth u fell asleep right in the middle of your sentence and u fell backwards on the ground" said Lita**

"**I did that all I remember was talking to you girls and then a voice talking to me and then nothing after that then it felt like I was dreaming" said Serena**

**"well as u know u were out of it quite a while and come to find out u are princess serena" said Luna**

**"thats what queen serentiy said to me, she said that i am and forever more princess serena" said Serena**

**"she said that, so Queen serenity really did turn princess serena back into a baby" said Amy**

**"well i guess now the only thing that we need to do is to find the crystal" said Artimis**

**the discussion of the crystal went on and serena slowly but surely sneaked away from the girls and darien to get a peace of mind when all of a sudden serena was almost two feet away when they spotted her.**

**"where are u going princess" said Raye**

**"Just over here, i didn't want to disrupt your conversation" Said Serena**

**"well in order to protect you, you need to stay close to us or something will happen to you and we wouldn't be there" said mina**

**"if u want to go some where i will come with you ok, so don't look so sad my lovely princess" said darien**

**well the conversation continued and darien and serena went for a walk not to far from the girls just incase they were needed.**


	9. Chapter 9 another companion part 1

**Chapter 9: another companion part 1**

* * *

**when the girls got done chatting they looked around to see where Serena and Darien went to only to realize that they didn't go far.**

**"Serena, Darien we are done talking" said raye**

"**Ok, we weren't sure when you girls were going to get done talking so Serena and I went over there" said Darien**

**"Well that's ok, but as least we found our princess and she's ok" said Luna**

**"Well we came up with a plan on how we can protect you and how we can find the crystal, but until we get the crystal we have to be on our guard" said Amy**

**When everyone was talking they didn't know that the negaverse was attacking and that the princess was once again in danger**

"**well i hope u got a good look at your princess because her life ends here" said Zoysite**

**"not if we can help it" said Lita**

**"Everyone transform" said Luna**

**"Ok"everyone**

**Cosmic moon power-Serena**

**mars crystal power-Raye**

**mercury crystal power-Amy**

**Jupiter crystal power-Lita**

**Venus crystal power-Mina**

**"be careful sailor scouts" said Luna and artemis**

**"get out of my way sailors, it's not you i want" said Zoysite as a dark orb surrounds Darien**

**"Darien no" said Sailor moon**

**"Why would the negaverse want him" said Venus**

**"I will tell you one thing to hurt me" Said sailor moon**

**"What do you mean sailor moon" said mercury**

**"if i am out of the way they could get the crystal and queen beryl will rule the earth and force the prince of earth to marry her" said Sailor moon**

**"But we don't know who the prince of earth is sailor moon" said Venus**

**"you don't, but i just remember so in others words i do and he was just taken from us" said sailor moon**

**"WHAT that can't be, are u sure" said Jupiter**

**"positive" said sailor moon as she untransformed**

**everyone untransformed and was amazed that Serena knew who the prince of earth was and why they wanted him, but no one knew what the negaverse had in store.**

**"Let's get out of here, so they can't target you or us yet" said Amy**

**"Well is a little bit too late Look" said Serena as she pointed up in the sky**

**There was zoysite in the sky telling Serena that if she ever wanted to tuxedo mask back she has to give up the crystal and her life.**

"**if you ever want tuxedo mask back you must give me the crystal and life" said Zoysite**

**"Never, I rather die first than to see beryl with the crystal and even if i had i wouldn't." said Serena**

"**well then I will be at the Tokyo tower with tuxedo mask if you change your mind, but remember if you come u will have to die" said Zoysite**

"**I will never give my life and the crystal to the likes of you, but I will fight and defeat you for tuxedo mask" said Serena**

**Zoysite left with tuxedo mask and everyone was upset that all this was happened on the same day, but now they know that they must find the crystal at all cost. When everyone back was turn Serena left the girls sight and went to go save Darien, when the girls turned around they notice that Serena was gone again.**

"**where did that girl go to this time, I hope she didn't go after Darien" said raye**

"**well it looks like it and I can't track her cause she manage to take it off" said Amy**

"**where could she had gone" said Lita**

"**To the Tokyo tower to get Darien back" said Luna**

"**Really we have to stop her" said Mina**

"**Just wait here she wouldn't have gone if she couldn't beat them" said Luna**

"**I think your mistaken, this is Serena we are talking about" said Raye**

"**Your right it's her heart and kind will that is doing this" said Mina**

**When Serena got to the Tokyo tower she went to the top only to find that zoysite and Darien where there like zoysite said.**

"**Well well well how quaint, you decided to give the crystal and your life how sweet" said zoysite**

"**your wrongly mistaken, I am not giving you the crystal and I am not going down without a fight" said Serena**

"**fine I will kill you right here and now" said zoysite as she prepares a crystal spear**

"**cosmic moon power" said Serena**

"**Zoysite, you are being controlled by beryl come to your senses" said Sailor moon**

"**I am thinking clearly crystal clear now die sailor moon" said zoysite as she throws a crystal spear at sailor moon**

"**Miss me now it's my turn, Moon healing activation" said Sailor moon**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo (as zoysite turns back to her normal self), what happen why am I here and why is my prince laying on the ground" said zoysite**

"**Well I believe you did it and you are free from beryl grasp so you can do whatever you want" Said Sailor moon as she untransformed**

"**oh Princess i am sorry if I did anything that would hurt you" said zoysite**

"**That's alright you were under beryl control now you can go and do what you use to do, oh by the way you can't tell Darien that he is the prince of earth, he has to find out on his own" said Serena**

"**well ok if you say so, but where would I stay I can't go back to beryl like this she'll kill me" said zoysite**

"**That's true, but I don't want you to go back you can help us and I know of a place that you could stay at" said Serena**

**Zoysite and Serena talked for about an hour till they notice that they should get back, all the scouts were looking for Serena again, when Luna spotted Serena walking with zoysite with Darien on zoysite's back**

"**Serena get away from her" said Raye**

"**it's alright she was just under beryl control so she didn't realize what she was doing, she only one that she was told to defeat us till I broke the spell, she use to serve the prince of earth, so did the others and I'm planning to break beryl control over all of them" said Serena**

"**well I think that is a good plan" said Mina**

"**oh and zoysite needs a place to stay and I also told her that she is not to tell Darien about him being the prince of earth" said Serena**

"**well since I have an extra bedroom she can stay with me" said Lita**

"**That's good all is well and at least everyone is alright, so I think no we need to focus on the crystal" said Amy**

"**Question why didn't you give me the crystal when I was under beryl control" said Zoysite**

"**well one I don't have it and two it would put the world in danger" said Serena**

"**oh ya that's true" said zoysite**

"**well u better go get out of those clothes before someone asks u where u got them" said Raye**

"**thank god that I have some spare clothes that I was going to get rid of" said lita as she takes zoysite to the apartment**


	10. Chapter 10 another companion part 2

**Chapter 10: another companion part2**

* * *

**Over in the negaverse beryl was furious, to find out that zoisite had lost to sailor moon and lost zoisite completely from her control. So beryl decided that it was better off this way cause she couldn't have losers on her team to fight sailor scouts and zoisite failed enough times, so beryl was glad that she was gone, so she called fourth Malachite and told him to destroy the sailor scouts and zoisite and if he couldn't to never return, which would be good for the sailors and one less member of the negaverse.**

**"What, Zoisite been defeated, how dare sailor moon take Zoisite away from me" said beryl**

**"My queen, you summoned "said Malachite**

**"Yes, it seems that we lost Zoisite to the forces of the white kingdom, see to it that while you are getting the crystal that you destroy Zoisite and the sailors while you're at it" said beryl**

**"Yes your majesty, I will make them remember the great negaverse and make them regret that they ever messed with us "said Malachite**

**"Malachite remember if you can't defeat them don't you ever think about coming back" said Beryl**

**"Yes my queen" said Malachite**

**It was a beautiful hot summer day and it was the first time that Zoisite ever got to live a somewhat normal life, she was so happy that she got to know the girls more and that she gotten a job. When zoisite was done working for the day she went to meet the girls to see if there was anything that she could do to help protect the princess.**

**"Hey girls, how is everything" said Zoisite**

**"Hi Zoisite, everything is good how's your day been "said Lita**

**"Alright" said Zoisite**

**"That's good" said Mina**

**"Do you girls need any help with anything, I would be glad to help" said Zoisite**

**"No we pretty much got it but may we make suggestion" said Mina**

**"Sure what is it" said Zoisite**

**"IT would probley be wise for you to go shopping for clothes and under garments for you, so you're not wearing the same clothes everyday" said Lita**

**"How do I do that" said Zoisite**

**"Well you have to have money of course and you have to know your size, how about this Serena will help you" said Raye**

**"What me, How come, I would rather sleep" said Serena**

**"Cause your know more about shopping then anyone of us, plus didn't you say that you needed some new clothes and you needed a new bag for school" said Amy**

**"Oh ya I almost forgot thanks girls" said Serena**

**"Cool thank you girls and thank you Serena for doing this "said Zoisite**

**"No problem" said Serena**

**Serena and Zoisite headed towards the mall to buy all sorts of beautiful things that would help make zoisite feel right at home right when they were about to walk in their first door they ran into Darien.**

**"Hey Serena, Zoisite how are you on this lovely day and why are you over here" said Darien**

**"Well if you must know zoisite and I are going shopping for clothes and I am pretty much showing her around down town" said Serena**

**"If you say so my little meat ball head" said Darien**

**"Stop calling me that, remember you said that you'll never call me that remember that" said Serena**

**"Oh ok I won't, never again" said Darien**

**"Well Darien we have a lot of shopping to do we will see you later" said Serena as she take zoisite and waves goodbye**

**"Ok cya Serena" said Darien**

**As Serena and Zoisite started shopping malachite all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere and called Serena and zoisite out.**

**"Come out come out trader and sailor moon" said Malachite**

**"Serena look its Malachite and he not patient like I am he blows things up just to get someone or something to come out of hiding" said Zoisite**

**"Who said anything about hiding" said Serena**

**"Your nuts Serena, let's get the others" said Zoisite**

**"No need, I can take care of him by myself" said Serena**

**"No you can't Serena he is really strong" said Zoisite as she snuck away to call the scouts**

**(ring ring)"Hello this is Amy" said Amy**

**" Amy this is zoisite, Serena and I were shopping and malachite appeared before us come quick Serena plans on facing him alone, he is very strong and she won't be able to fight him on her own" Said Zoisite**

**"Thanks Zoisite for calling us, the girls are here with me, stay put and try to keep an eye on Serena so she dont do anything stupid ok" said Amy**

**"Ok (as Zoysite turn around to see where Serena was) umm we may have a problem Amy" said Zoisite**

**"Let me guess she not there and went in all by herself" said Amy**

**"Your correct about that "said zoisite**

**"In that case we will be there as fast as we can" said Amy**

**They hung up and the girls rushed only to see sailor moon battling malachite.**

**"Sailor moon stop he too powerful, he'll kill you" said Mars**

**"He's not just watch" said Sailor moon as she yet again pulled out the moon crescent wand and called the incantation.**

**"Sailor moon no its too dangerous" said Sailor Jupiter**

**"Moon healing activation" said Sailor moon as moon dust cover malachite and rid him of beryl's evil control**

**When the dust settled they only found sailor moon and malachite talking to each other, and the scouts ran to them not knowing what to expect.**

**"Sailor moon are u all right" said Venus**

**"Yes I am I was just telling malachite the same thing as I told zoisite when I freed them from beryl's control" said Sailor moon**

**"So I am free from beryl" said Malachite"**

**"Yes now u can live for yourself and for you true master prince Darien but u can't tell him anything about the past "said Sailor moon**

**"Now where is malachite going to stay, cause he can't stay with me "said lita**

**"Well I have the perfect solution, they can get their own place" said Luna**

**"Huh are u hiding something that we need to know about" said Mercury as the scouts untransformed**

**"Alright, alright i tell u, Serena didn't your adoptive parents give u money" Said Luna**

**"Yes, why do u ask "Said Serena**

**" Well we can just get them a place" Said Luna**

**"That's a good idea Luna" said Lita**

**"Well I guess it settle starting today there will be a four bedroom house for them to live in once the others join them" said Luna**

**Well when everything was said they went out and brought a house for the four generals that served the prince of earth, so they would have a place to stay, they made it so they would never have to pay a bill for their entire life only thing they would have to do is to get a job and buy food and clothes.**

**Everything went great and over the next few days it was quiet till beryl decided to send forth the last two generals at the same time.**


	11. Chapter 11 final two companions

**Chapter 11: the final two companion**

* * *

**A week after Malachite join everything was peace full for the moment, they hadn't heard a peep out of beryl and that was good for the most part, Malachite got a job at the same place that Zoisite worked, little by little Darien started to remember who he was each time a general that Serena saved he remember a little of his past, it was four o'clock in the after noon and the girls were meeting each other for the weekly meeting and things went back to normal between Raye and Serena, everyone could tell that Serena and Raye became best buds,**

**"So Serena are you going to listen to us when we say that its too dangerous" said Raye**

**"I don't know its depends on the situation Raye" said Serena**

**"Come on Serena we are only looking out for you, cause we don't want anything to happen to you" said Mina**

**"I know i am important, but i know that i can do it when it comes to it" said Serena**

**"Well we better go get our table before some one else does" Said Lita**

**"Your right lita we should and for once can you two not be at each other throwths this time" Said Amy**

**"I'll try if raye does" said Serena**

**"Fine i'll try" said Raye**

**Everything was going ok and they order their food and after they ate they decided to start their weekly meeting, in the scout meeting the talk was always the same, how they would protect the princess and how they would find the crystal and how they would become stronger , well since they knew who the princess was they still talked about it they didnt want anything to happen to her, now they only thing was to defeat queen beryl which was a no-brainer to serena but she wasnt going to tell them cause if she did they would they were done talking about their sailor business zoisite and malachite joined them for lunch.**

**"Hi girls whats new" said Zoisite**

**"Hi Malachite, Zoisite how are you today, i am glad that you could join us" said Mina**

**"we are glad that we can join you to." said Malachite**

**"So how are things going with work you guys" said Lita**

**"its going very well and thank you for the wonderfull furniture that you gave us" said Malachite**

**"Your welcome it is at least we can do" said Serena**

**"mostly i personly want to thankyou for saving me and zoisite from beryl grasp" said Malachite**

**"Np" said Serena**

**"well we can only stay for another 10mins then we got to get back to work we are on our lunch break" said Zoisite**

**"ok well how about this finish up your lunch and we see you later" said Mina**

**"k, we i guess we will be heading out now" said Malachite**

**As soon as Malachite and Zoisite walked out the doors of the tokyo caffe Jedeite and Nephlite decided to show up.**

**"come out you traders, come out sailor scouts lets finish this once and for all" said Nephlite**

**the girls didnt want to reveal their true identies to anyone so they paid their bill and went out side and ran around the corner to the ally, they looked around to make sure that no one was there to see them transform.**

**"Cosmic moon power"-serena**

**"Mars crystal power"-Raye**

**"Mercury crystal power"-Amy**

**"Jupiter crystal power"- Lita**

**"Venus crystal power"-Mina**

**after they transformed they ran to where Jedeite and Nephlite was.**

**"Zoisite,Malachite run for cover now, take luna and artemis with you" said Venus**

**"Ok as you wish you guys becareful they are stronger than us" said Malachite**

**"Good luck sailor scouts" luna and artemis said as they were running off for cover**

**"Now you have to deal with us, u negatrash" said Mars**

**"Oh really thats fine with us, we will take you scouts out one by one"said jedeite**

**"Oh no you wont" said Sailor moon**

**" no sailor moon not by yourself you will surely die"said Jupiter**

**"leave this to us sailor moon, these guys are too strong for you to take by yourself"said Mercury**

**"don't worry guys i got this and besides you girls worry too much" said sailor moon**

**sailor moon walked up to jedeite and Nephlite and pulled out her wand and was about to say the incantation**

**"you think you can defeat us with just the moon wand give us the crystal and die"said Nephlite**

**"I will give you my answer by this, moon healing activation"said sailor moon as yet again moon dust cover all three of them**

**no one could see what was going on between sailor moon, jedeite and nephlite when all of a sudden tuxedo mask came running up to the scouts**

**"whats going on is sailor moon ok, where is she" said tuxedo mask**

**"well sailor moon went ahead a fault jedeite and Nephlite all by herself without our help, we offer to help but she said she didn't want it, now her and jedeite and nephlite are all in that cloud" said Venus**

**"we don't know if sailor moon is ok or not just five minutes ago they got covered in moon dust, so we don't know" said Mars**

**" Mercury can you do a scan to see if there is any activity in that dust"said Jupiter**

**"ya"said Mercury as she pulls out her computer and scans the area for activity**

**"So i guess its a waiting game" said Tuxedo mask**

**"yes it is a waiting game but stay here please cause i think we might need your help" said venus**

**"i will i am not planning on going any where" said Tuxedo mask**

**"good" said mars**

**Mercury finishes the scan " sailor moon is alright she is shaking hands with Jedeite and Nephlite and the dust should clear any second" said Mercury**

**the dust cleared as mercury said, and everyone ran to sailor moon side but not tuxedo mask he clasped to the ground not knowing what was happening to him**

**"sailor moon are you all right, we were worried about you" said Mars**

**"yes i am all right, i told you i can do it ( as she looks up only to see tuxedo mask clasped on the ground) move out of my way" said sailor moon**

**" whats wrong" said Venus following with her head to where sailor moon was running too**

**"omg look is tuxedo mask ok" Said jupiter**

**"tuxedo mask are you ok, answer me" said sailor moon**

**" huh, what oh ya i am alright just felt a little dizzy thats all" said tuxedo mask**

**"thats good to hear, well we have to more allies, you want to come see" said sailor moon**

**"ya i would like that" said Tuxedo mask**

**" He is all right everyone" said sailor moon**

**"yeah" everyone**

**sailor moon and tuxedo mask walked over where the scout and jedeite and nephlite was.**

**"tuxedo mask this is jedite and nephlite they will be helping us defeat beryl and helping us to protect the moon Princess" said said moon**

**"cool" said tuxedo mask**

**as they started talking to each other they all decided it was time to show everyone their true identies since they were now allies**

**"what you are sailor moon, you got to be kidding me" said Darien**

**"nope" said serena**

**"wow i guess i know who you are know" said Darien**

**when everyone introduce themselves to everyone serena decided it was time to go home for the night**

**" well it is getting late and we all have a big day ahead of us, but before me and jedeite and nephlite leave, girls i want you to meet me here at noon tomorrow and darien if u want u can too" said serena**

**"k" said amy, lita, raye, mina**

**" ok i will see you tomorrow" said Darien**

**"bye everyone" said serena**

**Serena took Nephlite and jedeite to their new home and told them the same thing that she told zoisite and malachite, when they got to the house zoisite and malachite welcomed them with open arms. it was only five minutes and it felt like a enternity since they last saw each other, when no one was looking serena suddenly fell to the ground**

**(THUMP)" what was that" said zoisite**

**"OMG, princess"said malachite**

**"the scouts are not going to like this, we need to call them asap" said jedeite**

**"your right, one of us call the scouts, one of us get blankets, one of us get water and wash cloth and bandaids just incase there is a cut, and one of us listen out for the door" said Nephlite**

**"Nephlite you were always the bright one of the four of us, and i always looked up to you" said Malachite**

**"thanks, well i will listen out for the door, jedeite you get the water, wash cloth and bandaids, malachite you take serena to the couch and watch over her, zoisite you call the scouts" Said Nephlite**

**"K" said everyone**

**everyone did what they were assigned to do it was a made house trying to figure out what was where, while this was going on zoisite was calling the scouts**

**(Ring, Ring)"hello amy speaking" said amy**

**"amy im sorry to keep calling you like this and such at a late time to" said zoisite**

**"calling me like what, whats going on" said Amy**

**"Its Serena" said Zoisite**

**"WHAT, what happened, never mind what happened, i am calling everyone and we will be right there" said Amy**

**"thanks amy" said zoisite**

**"your welcome, but when we get there explain what happen to all of us ok" said amy**

**"ok, see you when you get here" said zoisite**

**"ok see you good bye" said amy**

**"goodbye" said zoisite**

**After hanging up the phone with zoisite amy immediatly called the others including Darien**

**(Ring,Ring)" amy whats wrong, why are you calling me so late" said Raye**

**"i only have to words for you" said amy**

**" and what are those two words" said Raye**

**"its Serena" said amy**

**"i am on my way where are u heading" Said Raye**

**"To the generals home"said amy**

**"k i will call darien" said Raye**

**"please do, i will see you there" said Amy**

**" see you there" said Raye as they hang up with each other**

**amy calls lita and mina and tells them whats going on**

**"we are on our way" said lita and mina**

**"k, see you when you get there" said amy as she hangs up with mina and lita**

**everyone was wondering what happen to make serena fall all of a sudden this was not like her, the last time she did that was when they found out that she was the princess. when everyone got there it was a total chaos, everyone was arguing with everyone, no one was helping matters any when all of a sudden the door bell rang it was darien**

**"hello darien, how are you" said Zoisite**

**"nice to see you again its been awhile" said darien**

**"This way darien everyone is in the living room" said Raye**

**"so what happen"said Darien**

**"we don't know serena was showing us around when all of a sudden she just clasped like you did we don't know why" said Nephlite**

**"It was probley because she use too much of her power" said amy**

**" why do you say that amy" said Mina**

**"didn't you see the big dust cloud that came from her moon wand and that had to take up alot of her energy" said Amy**

**"you are probley right" said Lita**

**"ya she is" said Serena as she sits up**

**"Serena are you all right" said Raye**

**"ya i am all right, like amy said i did use too much of the moon wands power it was too much for me as a result my body did what was best for me it shut down" said Serena**

**"thats why i am taking this from you" said Lita as she gabs serenas broch from her**

**"thats a good idea lita, does any one have any objections" said Mina**

**"no" said everyone**

**while everyone was talking, about serena no one notice that darien left the room.**

**"they dont need me why should i even be here, it not like i have a roll to play here" said Darien**

**Darien sat on the floor in the other room thinking to himself on who he was, eventually he didnt realise that he listening to the others talk**


	12. Chapter 12 darien remember his past

**Chapter 12: Darien remembers his past**

* * *

**Ya she is" said Serena as she sits up**

**"Serena are you all right" said Raye**

**"ya i am all right, like Amy said i did use too much of the moon wands power it was too much for me as a result my body did what was best for me it shut down" said Serena**

**"That's why i am taking this from you" said Lita as she grabs Serena's broach from her**

**"That's a good idea lita, does anyone have any objections" said Mina**

**"No" said everyone**

**While everyone was talking, about Serena no one notice that Darien left the room.**

**"They don't need me why should i even be here, it not like i have a role to play here" said Darien**

**Darien sat on the floor in the other room thinking to himself on who he was, eventually he didn't realize that he listening to the others talk**

* * *

"**who am I to be here and why is zoisite and the others seem so familiar to me, it's like I known them for a long time but from where, I just going to sit here and think about it, while the others talk" Said Darien**

**The others were still chatting and Darien was wondering on when this was going to end. Darien decided to just close his eyes for a bit to clear his mind he had a lot of things on his mind especially with the fact of why everyone was so familiar.**

"**Man this is so boring, I'm going to just sit here and close my eyes for a bit" Said Darien as he closed his eyes for a bit**

"**Serena are you sure that you are ok" Said Amy**

"**Yes I am ok" Said Serena**

"**Hey, has any one seen Darien" Said Serena**

"**Ya he just walked out of the room" Said Nephlite**

"**Hang on I get him" said Jedeite**

"**K" Said Serena**

**When jedeite got to Darien, he notice that Darien must have fallen asleep.**

"**Darien, Darien" Said Jedeite**

"**Huh, what , is everyone done talking now" said Darien**

"**Not really but, I think you should come in here for a bit, it is kind of important that you hear this" said Jedeite**

"**Ok" said Darien**

**Darien and Jedeite rejoined the others in the other room, no one knew what was going to happen next, so everyone was on their guard especially Serena and Darien.**

"**Welcome back Darien we were wondering where you were at" said Serena**

"**Was just in the other room clearing my head and thinking about today" said Darien**

"**Really now" said Lita**

"**Ya really" said Darien**

"**Well the reason why, we wanted you back in here to hear this , and this is important to know" said Mina**

"**K" said Darien**

"**Well since Serena can't transform into sailor moon cause of recent events, Darien we would need you and the others to help protect her, and I do mean protect her" Said Raye**

"**Why can't Serena transform into sailor moon" said Malachite**

"**Without the broach, she can't transform" said Amy**

"**Oh smart thinking" said Malachite**

"**Ya I would say it smart but it would also put her endanger, cause she won't be able to protect herself" said Lita**

**After all was said and down Darien again clasped down to the floor holding his head like he had a headache or something but no one notice but Serena**

"**Hold it guys" said Serena as she looked over to Darien**

"**Serena what's wrong" said Amy**

"**Look over there" said Serena as she pointed over where Darien was**

"**Darien are you ok" said Serena**

"**Huh ya I am alright just a headache that's all" said Darien**

"**Do you need to lie down somewhere" said Zoisite**

"**Ya that would be nice" said Darien**

"**Follow me Darien i will let you lie in my room" said Malachite**

"**K, Thanks well see you later" said Darien**

"**You're welcome" said Malachite**

"**See you later Darien have a nice rest" everyone said in unison**

"**Thanks all" said Darien**

**Darien and Malachite left the room and the others were started talking on how Darien wasn't looking so good.**

"**Man Darien wasn't looking so good, I know he said that he was alright but I know that he not feeling well" said Raye**

"**Don't worry about him, Darien is alright I know it " said Serena**

"**How do you know that, Huh" said Raye**

"**Cause have you seen his expression on his face" said Serena**

"**Ya I seen it" said Mina**

"**Did it look like he was sick" said Serena**

"**No it did not "said Amy**

"**What are you trying to get at Serena" said Lita**

"**Darien is starting to remember who is really is and I bet when he wakes up he is going to greet u four (as Serena points to Zoisite, nephlite, Jedeite, and malachite which is not in the room at the moment) and is going to want to get back at beryl" said Serena**

" **You sure about that Serena" said Zoisite**

"**Positive" said Serena**

"**Well we better be going and tell Darien to feel better too, Serena we will walk you back home and when Darien wakes up, don't hesitate to call any of us if he ask" said Raye**

"**Ok I think that is a good Idea we all have to get up early, with work and all thanks for everything girls" said Nephlite**

"**You're welcome, and good night" said Serena**

**As soon as the girls left zoisite, nephlite, malachite and jedeite went in the kitchen to cook dinner and eat, when everything was all set the started to sit down and eat, when all of a sudden Darien woke up.**

"**Hi Zoisite, Malachite, Jedeite, Nephlite long time no see, how long has it been centuries since we last fought by each other" said Darien**

**Everyone looked at Darien and with shock they were amazed that what Serena said was true Darien did wake up and greeted them.**

"**Darien you're awake" said Zoisite**

"**Yes and I remember everything" Said Darien**

"**We have longed to see the day, where we fight beside you once again" said Nephlite**

"**I know you all missed me" said Darien**

"**Yes we have, I know you must be hungry come eat" said Zoisite**

"**Yes, I am, thanks" said Darien**

"**You're welcome" said Jedeite**

"**so how are things" said Darien**

"**all right" said Malachite**

"**Oh I almost forgot, how is princess Serena and what has become of her" said Darien**

"**The princess is alright and she is safe" said Nephlite**

"**cool and when are we going to see her again" said Darien**

"**soon, my prince soon" said Jedeite**

"**don't forget she needs our protection" said Darien**

"**We know, we know" said Malachite**

**As the night progressed they all finished dinner and Darien stayed over at the generals house to catch up on old times, it has been a long time since they were last together , they were all happy that they got to be together once and for all, when all of a sudden the phone rings.**

**(ring, ring, ring, ring)" hello" said Zoisite**

"**hi zoisite this is Mina, how are things over there" said Mina**

"**there alright Darien finally woke up" said zoisite**

"**that's good to hear, the reason why I am calling is, to arrange a time that Darien and Serena to meet cause if my sense are correct Darien now remembers everything and wants to see Serena am I correct" said Mina**

"**ya you are correct" said Zoisite**

"**well I was thinking first thing" said Mina**

"**I agree first thing is the best for both Serena and Darien" said Zoisite**

"**Then I think its settled, tomorrow first thing" said Mina**

"**well I will let you go, ttyl" said Zoisite**

"**ttyl" said mina**


	13. Chapter 13 Darien and Serena

**Chapter 13: Darien and Serena Prince and Princess**

* * *

**Over at the negaverse beryl got really mad that she lost all the generals, and she was trying to come up with another plan to get rid of all of them while trying to concuring the earth.**

**"Those sailor scouts always get in my way, i will never forgive sailormoon for taking my victory, does anyone have any ideas tell me now" said Beryl**

**while beryl was talking to her minons, everything on the scouts end was going to according to plan starting with darien getting up and cooking the generals breakfast**

**"breakfast everyone, come and get it" said Darien**

**"wow, darien this look great" said Zoisite**

**"Oh we better hurry up cause we are meeting the girls this morning and darien you have to come with us" said Malachite**

**"Fine, i'll come" said darien**

**"Good it settled then" said Nephlite**

**"i guess it is" said Jedeite**

**when everyone got done with breakfast they clean up and headed to meet the girls at Toyko Centeral Park near the lake**

**"hurry up serena we are already late as is, the guys will never forgive us for being late" said Mina**

**"sorry that i had to brush my hair another ten times just to make sure that its free from tangles" said Serena**

**"its alright we forgive you, well i guess they beat us here" said Lita**

**"who beat us here" said Serena**

**"look over there and see" said Raye**

**"oh its the general and darien" said Amy**

**"it sure is" said Serena**

**as soon as girls got done talking the walked over to the guys and they started the events that they had planned**

**"hi girls, princess" said Zoisite**

**"what did i tell you call me serena" said Serena**

**"sorry about that serena, i always known you as princess" said zoisite**

**"i will let it go this time" said Serena**

**"well you and darien have stuff to catch up on and we have to go grocery shopping and the girls were going to help us" said malachite**

**" if that so but where is darien anyways" said Serena**

**"right here" said Darien**

**"well we will leave you two alone" said Mina**

**"see you two later" said Raye**

**" if you need us you know how to contact us" said Amy**

**"alright see you all later" said Serena**

**the generals and the scouts left serena and darien sight but they didnt go far cause since serena couldnt transform she was in totall danger even tho she was with darien**

**"nice to see you again my lovely princess its been centuries that i couldnt touch you" said Darien as he sees serena transforming into the princess and he turns into the prince**

**"i am glad that your memories has returned to you, i had to be patient untill once again you could return to me but i know that our happiness wont last long, cause once again beryl treatens us again this time she is attacking the earth, wanting to clam it as her own" said Princess Serena**

**"i know thats why your mother gave you the power to transform into the warrior of the moon, but most of all i am glad that i can once again touch you and remember of all the times we had together on the moon"Said Prince darien**

**"Im glad too, but i can't transform myself cause the scouts took my broach for my protecton cause since i dont have the crystal yet it is more dangerous now to fight beryl without the crystal and they rather have me alive and safe then to loose a princess to the forces of the negaverse" said Princess Serena**

**"its alright my love, i agree to what they are doing, and i will support there decision that is why i am going to help you guys find the crystal" said Prince darien**

**"you are cool" said Princess Serena**

**"Serena i will protect you and love you with my dieing breath"said Prince darien**

**"Thanks , now i know why i love you so much" said Princess Serena**

**"Your welcome and i love you too with all my heart" said Prince Darien as he turns back in to just darien**

**"well i guess now is to locate the crystal " said Princess Serena as she turns back into just serena**

**"I guess so, and i want you to be totally careful from here on out k" said Darien**

**"ok i will" said serena**


	14. Chapter 14 beryl attacks

**Chapter 14: Beryl attack**

* * *

**After Serena and Darien got done talking they walked over to the group to tell them that they were done, everyone was trying to decide on how they were going to protect the princess from beryl and how they were going to find the crystal right before they were about to to part ways beryl decided to pay them a unwelcome visit.**

**"Why hello pitiful princess Serena and hello prince Darien nice to see you again" said Queen Beryl**

**"What do you want beryl we are not going to give you the crystal even if it cost us our life" said the scout**

**"Well isn't that a shame, well i guess i just take him (as a dark orb surrounds Darien and floats to beryl, Prince Darien and i will rule the universe together hahahaha" said beryl**

**"not if we have any to do with it"said the girls**

**"zoisite take serena and the others and hide" said Mina as the girls transformed**

**"K, becareful" said Zoisite as they ran for cover with Serena**

**"mars power"**

**"mercury power"**

**"venus power"**

**"Jupiter power"**

**after they transform beryl decided that she better turn Darien quickly against Serena in order to get the crystal**

**"Now u pesty scouts i will teach you once and for all not to mess with me" said beryl as she started to use her powers on Darien**

**"Darien no" said serena in a whisper voice**

**after a while beryl was finished with the brainwashing beryl first order to Darien was to get rid of the scouts and to kill Princess Serena**

**"Yes Yes its finally done, now Prince Darien first orders are to get rid of these scouts and Kill Princess Serena" said Beryl with a evil smile on her face**

**"OMG you guys becareful we don't want to hurt Darien if we don't have to" said Mercury as she saw a figure running out of the shadow towards darien**

**" Serena get back here that not Darien anymore" said Zoisite**

**"Serena no" said the scouts**

**"Princes you can't save him, he is under my control you won't be able to free him from my grasp" said Beryl**

**"you want to make a bet beryl my mother Queen Serenity bet you last time and i am going to bet you this time" said Serena**

**"Prince Darien change in plans kill princess Serena first and let the scouts watch her die" said Beryl as she throws a dark divider between Serena and the scouts**

**"Considerate done my queen" Said Darien**

**Darien then turned around and look at Serena and started walking towards her, Serena on the other hand was shocked that her love that she was separated for a long time was taken from her right in front of her eyes.**

**"what am i going to do i can't transform myself cause mars has my broach, and i don't have the crystal either, what am i going to do" said Serena as she was thinking to herself**

**" Serena try to get away from him, he not the Darien you know anymore you can't save him in your normal form" said mars**

**"she can't hear us the divider is blocking out our calls to her" said mercury as she was typing on her computer**

**Prince darien was tossing Serena like a baby doll trying to wear her down before he gave her the final blow when all of a sudden something was happening**

**" Girls i think you should see this something is registering on my computer where Serena is" said Mercury**

**"but how can that be, if serena can't transform how can there be any power reading form her unless" said Jupiter**

**" that can't be possible the crystal was shattered into 7 rainbow crystals" said Venus**

**" but that only means that the crystals heard Serena's heart cry out for them, leaving the rainbow carriers unharmed" said Mars**

**"I guess so" said Mercury**

**"scouts you better help Serena before Darien kills her" said Luna**

**"right on it, Mars Fire igniter" said Mars as she signal jupiter to swoop in and grap Serena**

**"grrrrrrrrrrrr, i take care of you first mars" said Darien**

**"go ahead and try, i will stall enough till the silver crystal is formed then and only then do you release serena from your grasp you hear me Mercury" said Mars**

**"alright, venus u help mars ok, me and jupiter will protect serena" said Mercury**

**"k" said Venus**

**While mars and Venus fought Darien, mercury and jupiter was trying to wake Serena up and also checking on the status of the crystal**

**"Serena, Serena wake up we need you i know we been hard on you wake up" said Jupiter just as she finished her sentence the crystal was done and appeared in front of Serena**

**But Serena wasn't awake yet so they were trying to wake her so they could use the crystal to save the world**

**"Serena wake up you are the only person that can use the crystal wake up please" said Mercury**

**"she not going to wake up she is going back into history the crystal belongs to me now and forever" said beryl**

**Just as beryl tried to reach for the crystal Serena grab it**

**"I don't think so beryl this is my crystal and i am the rightful owner of it and as for you, you are the one who is history" said Serena as she open her eyes, stood up and stared at beryl**

**"WHAT YOU WERE ASLEEP AND HOW CAN YOU BE STANDING" said Beryl**

**"lets just say i have strong will to live and you don't and lets finish this once as for all scouts i will be needing all of your strenght to take this witch down" said Serena as she prepares herself to use the crystal**

**"right" said the girls**

**"first to get Darien back" said Serena as she concentrated**

**"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Beryl as she see the spell that she put over Darien lifted away from him**

**"deserves you right" said Jupiter**

**"what happen" said Darien**

**"lets just say you almost killed your love of your life" said Mars**

**"WHAT" said Darien**

**"yep, you almost killed me you tossed me around like i was a rag doll but to other terms let me get ride of this evil witch so she can never threaten us again" said Serena**

**"be careful my love" said Darien**

**"i will" said Serena**

**"what are you going to do take me down with that crystal you, don't know what you are dealing with" said beryl**

**"i do know what i am dealing with and yes i will take you down with this crystal even if my life depended on it, now here goes nothing " "MOON CRYSTAL POWER" said Serena as she raises her arms with the crystal in her hands and puts it towards the evil queen beryl after a long fighting no one knew who won cause the room was filled with a bright white light when the light diminished they saw Serena slow but surely floating lying down to the ground Darien was running towards Serena makings sure she was ok and so that he didn't loose her again like he did in the past.**

**"SERENA" said Darien and the scouts**

**"Serena speak to me, Serena, mercury is she going to be ok "said Darien**

**"by the looks of things yes but she will be out for a while, since she use the crystal it took so much of her energy" said Mercury**

**"how long will she be unconscious" said Mars**

**"it would seem days, but i don't know for sure but the only thing that we can do is to watch over her" said Mercury**

**"well in that case i will take her to my place, we can just take her home because of her fokes" said Darien**

**"well we were just thinking about that Darien cause it would be nice for her to see your smiling face when she wakes up" said Venus**

**"we were, ow" said Jupiter as mars steps on her toes**

**"yea we were, we wouldn't have any other way" said Mars**

**"then its settled, i will take Serena to my place and i will inform you if there is any changes" said Darien**

**"k thats sounds like a plan" said Mercury**

**When they got done talking they found their way out and de-transformed helping Darien to get Serena to his car so he could get her to his apartment once they were there he put Serena on his bed and pulled the covers over her after he did that he decided that he was not going to let Serena out of his sight.**

**After a while the door bell was rang and Darien went to answer it**

**"hang on, i'm coming,( he opens the door and see the girls and Amy's mom) hi everyone" said Darien**

**"hey Darien, any changes in Serena" said Mina**

**"no changes as of yet" said Darien**

**"Darien i hope you don't mind me bringing my mom here, i just want Serena checked out to make sure she don't have any serious injuries" said Amy**

**"no problems i would of done the same" said Darien**

**"Well if you don't mind i would like to go and see Serena so i can determine if she needs any medical attention" said Mrs. Mizuno (if any is wondering who Mrs. Mizuno is thats Amy/Mercury's mother)**

**"Alright this way" said Darien**

**Darien lead Mrs. Mizuno to his bedroom where Serena was at and she looked over Serena and cleared her for any injuries, after she cleared Serena for injuries, she decided to start a iv so Serena wouldn't get dehydrated.**

**"well Serena don't have any injuries thats a good thing, also i started a iv cause i don't know how long Serena is going to be unconscious but that should prevent her from becoming dehydrated" Said Mrs. Mizuno**

**"thanks that should do it mom" said Amy**

**"sure thing Darien i will come by every two days to change the iv bag, call Amy if there is any changes in Serena ok" said Mrs. Mizuno**

**"ok and i Sure will" said Darien**

**after that was said Mrs. Mizuno left and the only people that were in the room was the girls and Darien they were coming up with a plan to tell Serena folks.**

**"how are we going to tell Serena parents, we can't just tell them that she unconscious and that she is not going to be home in a while" said Mina**

**"i have a idea lets just say that she is at my cabin in the mountains and we won't be back for a month or so" said Lita**

**"thats a good idea, Amy you make the call" said Raye**

**"alright, i call right now" said Amy**

**"alright but i think you should go out side so they think that you are on the road so they won't get curious on whats going on" said Raye**

**"alright here i go" said Amy**

**when Amy left the room to make the call to Serena folks the other were just waiting for her response.**

**(ring, ring)"hello" said Mrs. tsukino**

**"hi, Mrs. Tsukino this is Amy"said Amy**

**"hi Amy how are you" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Fine i was calling to let you know that a friend of ours Lita Invited us to go to a cabin in the mountain for a month or two while she trains for her martial arts tournament" said Amy**

**"oh ok well i hope you and the others have fun and tell Serena i said have fun and write to us when she has the chance" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"oh i will and take care Mrs. Tsukino" said Amy**

**"thanks and you too, good bye" said Mrs. Tsukino as she hanging up the phone with Amy**

**Amy then returned to the room and told everyone that everything was taking care of.**

**"ok girls everything is now set in motion all we have to do now is wait" said Amy**

**"thats good, what did you say to Serena folks" said Raye**

**"well i told them that we got invited to go to a cabin in the mountains for Lita's martial arts tournament" said Amy**

**"good cover Amy now we just have to wait and see if Serena is alright, i know your mom Amy said that she will be but i wonder if she really would be" said Mina**

**"well when it comes to my mom, she is usually right and what my mom did for her is all that she can do until she regains consciousness" said Amy**

**"well i think that we should go and get Artemis and Luna and inform them whats going on along with the generals" said Lita**

**"thats a good idea, Darien call us if any changes ok please and we will see you tomorrow" said Raye**

**"ok take care girls" said Darien as the girls walked out of Darien's apartment**

**as the day progressed Darien didn't left Serena side he was doing anything and everything to keep himself awake but he realize that it was no use so he laid next to Serena on the bed and fell asleep only to be nudged awake by Serena moving body. just as Darien open his eyes he saw that she was trying to wake up he hurried off the bed and ran to the kitchen to call the girls with the news of Serena, once he did that he ran back to the bedroom only to be faced with a sleepy head Serena wondering where she was.**

**"Oh Serena your up" said Darien**

**"Where am i last thing i remember was, i was fighting you and beryl" said Serena**

**"well you were fighting me until you freed me from beryl grasp and then you were fight beryl and won then you became unconscious and we all took you to my place which we told you parents that you are in a cabin in the mountains" said Darien**

**"wow i am at your place and you and the girls cover for me, but how do you explain the iv" said Serena**

**"well we didn't know how long you were going to be unconscious so Amy's mom came with the girls to check up on you to make sure that you didn't have any injuries from the fight so Amy's mom decided that it was best to start a iv and give you fluids so you wouldn't be dehydrated" said Darien**

**"wow i guess i would just have to thank you and the others then" said Serena**

**"i guess so" said Darien with a romantic spark in his eyes and walking over to Serena**

**Just as Darien reached where Serena was the door bell rang**

**"Darn it, they always have prefect timing" said Darien**

**"what was that the door" said Serena**

**"ya hang on i will be right back, i know for a fact its the girls" said Darien as he left the room to answer the door**

**As soon as Darien was about to open the door Raye kicked in the door knocking Darien to the floor**

**"Oh so sorry Darien didn't know that you were there" said Raye**

**"i was going to let you girls in when you kick in the door Raye" said Darien**

**"you were too slow Darien( as he hears Serena laughing in the bedroom when she hears the commotion going on) and besides i am not the patient type when we got your called i jumped up and down and ran all the way here you can even ask the others" said Raye**

**"she not kidding she did and left us to catch up" said Mina**

**"wow and i thought that i was the runner" said Serena as she popped out her head from the bedroom**

**just as Serena did that all the girls ran up to her and gave her a big hug and asked her if she was feeling alright**

**"wow Serena that was a quick recovery, we thought you were going to be out for days" said Lita**

**"you did wow i must have used a lot of the crystal power if you thought that" said Serena**

**"ya you sure did with the spell that was on Darien and fighting beryl that would do it" said Amy**

**"wow and what with this iv i know that your mom did it Amy there is no need for it any more, can some one get a band aid i am taking this out" said Serena**

**"sure but let me take it out ok so nothing happens to the needle k" said Amy as she went to the bathroom to get a band aid**

**while all this was going on Darien was trying to catch his breath from the knock down from the door when Raye kicked in the door and then made his way to the bedroom to join the others.**

**"oh hi Darien when i am done removing the iv needle from Serena i check your head for injuries, is that ok" said Amy**

**"oh ya, so how are u feeling Serena" said Darien**

**"i am feeling just fine thanks ow that hurt Amy" said Serena**

**"well the needle out" said Amy**

**"it is, wow i guess that it didn't hurt that much it just hurt when you were taking it out" said Serena**

**"now Darien's turn to get checked for injuries" said Amy**

**"next time Raye wait till Darien open the door, its not like i was going anywhere" said Serena**

**"oh i will meatball head" said Raye**

**"STOP THAT RAYE, I DON'T NEED THAT FROM YOU RIGHT NOW" said Serena with her face turning bright red**

**"hey now you two its not the time to start fighting cause Serena just woke up and we don't want anything else happening to her" said Lita**

**"your right, Serena i'm sorry" said Raye**

**"thanks" said Serena**

**"well Darien you don't have a concussion but you are lucky that Raye didn't knock you out with the door" said Amy**

**"i guess i am" said Darien**

**"so how is your head" Said Serena**

**"its alright just hurts a little" said Darien**

**"thats good" said Serena**

**"well since everyone is here, i guess this is a good time as any" said Darien as he went into the bedroom and to his dresser and grab a small box**

**"good time for what Darien" said Serena as she watch him go to the bedroom and come back to the living room**

**"a good time for this,(Darien then got down on one knee) Serena will you do me the honor and become my wife" said Darien as he open the small box to reveal a ring**

**"yes Darien a millions times yes i will marry you in a moon minute" said Serena as she hugged Darien**

**Darien then took the ring out of the box and placed it on Serena's ring finger and then hugged Serena again, everyone was happy for Serena and Darien.**

**"so when is the big day going to happen" said Lita**

**"i think that in two months we will be married you agreed Serena" said Darien**

**"in 2 month is just fine" said Serena**

**"Then it's settled i think that we should go tell Luna and Artemis the good news" said Mina**

**"alright well i think that it would probably be a good idea Darien still watches Serena just in case something else goes wrong with Serena and i will tell my mom that you are alright and return the stuff to her see ya later you two" said Amy**

**"ok See ya" said Darien and Serena as they wave good bye to their friends**

**as soon as their friends were out of sight Darien look over at Serena and started kissing her up and down her neck and towards her body.**

**"Darn it i need her now i can't take it any longer" as Darien thought to himself**

**"I wonder what he thinking, i like this too much it's been a while since he kissed me like this" as Serena thought to herself**

**"hey Serena" said Darien "huh" said Serena**

**"follow me" said Darien as he started taking off Serena's clothes while heading towards the bedroom**

**"ok" said Serena with a smile**

**when Darien and Serena got to the bedroom Darien then tossed Serena down on to the bed and finished taking off Serena's clothes, once he did he looked at her beautiful body and started kissing her all over, when Serena realized what he was doing she started taking off his clothes once Serena was finished with his clothes they both started kissing each other romantically till Serena found Darien at her woman parts first sticking a finger in her to get her going, then just as she was about to come he removed his finger, he then repeated him self this time faster and he heard Serena moan in such a way that it made Darien go even faster, Darien was now kissing her on her lips muffling her moans.**

**"Darien don't stop please don't stop" said Serena as she was enjoying it**

**"oh Serena you complete me" said Darien as he was about to enter her**

**Once Darien was in he first started slow and then picked up the paste all he could hear was Serena moans "don't stop, don't stop, faster faster, please don't stop, don't stop" said Serena**

**Once Darien heard that from Serena he started to go faster only to make Serena climax to come quicker but neither one of them minded " oh Serena, wow i love you" said Darien as he was breathing hard " Darien i love you too" said Serena responding back to him in a breathless voice.**

**after about a hour they were so tired from having sex that they just cuddled next to each other and fell asleep. everything was peaceful till there was a knock on the door**

**"Darn it people they always have inspectable timing" said Serena as she turn towards Darien and shook him gently to wake him up**

**"huh what" said Darien**

**"the Door, its probley the girls again" said Serena**

**"you are probably right, can you find your clothes" said Darien**

**"that won't be hard since you spreaded them all over the living room and some in here" said Serena with a smirk**

**"omg your right, i'm sorry how about this take the sheet and get your clothes and go to the bathroom and lock both bathroom doors so no one can come in, then once your done go through the bedroom and put the sheet back on the bed and then go back in the bathroom and unlock the other door and come out ok" said Darien as he got dressed and help Serena with her clothes**

**"do you know what to say to the girls" said Serena**

**"exactly what to say" said Darien**

**Serena was now in the bathroom and Darien went to answer the door and to come to find out it was the girls**

**"hey girls whats up" said Darien as he looked around after he let the girls in to make sure none of Serena clothes was lying around**

**"Nothing much just thought we would come back with Luna and Artemis and check up on Serena" said Lita**

**"by the way where is Serena" said Raye**

**"she is in the bathroom" said Darien**

**"oh ok ( as Mina and Amy walk over to the bathroom door and called out Serena name) hey Serena you in there" said Amy**

**"ya i will be right out just using the bathroom that's all" said Serena**

**"ok well Luna and Artemis is here so when your done join us ok" said Mina**

**"ok, be right there" said Serena**

**when Serena got done getting dressed and putting the sheet back on the bed she came out of the bathroom only to find that the girls had all a wonder what you were doing look on their faces**

**"so Serena the girls told me that you and Darien are getting married" said Luna**

**"ya we decided that we would tie the not 2 months from now" said Serena**

**"cool now that beryl is out of the way we can move on to the future" said Artemis**

**"you got that right" said Lita**

**"so what were you doing in the bathroom that was taking so long" said Raye with the evil eye look**

**"nothing i had to go really bad is that alright with you unless you would like to explain to Darien why i had to shit my pants" said Serena**

**"Sorry i had to ask and no i do not" said Raye**

**"Thats what i thought" said Serena**

**"well if all that settled lets all go out and celebrate" said Mina**

**"i don't think that is a good idea you all go celebrate , i have to studied for a test" said Amy**

**"oh yea i almost forgot, then i guess a different time then" said Lita**

**"i think that is for the best" said Serena as she let a a sigh of relief**

**"well we all have school tomorrow i guess we will see you later Serena" Said Raye**

**"alright bye all" said Serena**

**"bye Serena,Daren" Said the girls**

**"oh ya i almost forgot Darien the generals said congrads to you both" said Raye**

**"oh ok thanks, well see ya Raye" said Darien**

**when everyone left both Darien and Serena let out a breath of relief**

**"Omg Luna and Artemis would of killed us if they found out let alone the girls" said Serena**

**"ya i know but that doesn't matter now" said Darien**

**"i guess your right" said Serena**

**a week passed and the girls were so relieved that beryl was gone.**

**none of them knew what was about to happen or what was happing**


	15. Chapter 15 the unexpected part 1

**Chapter 15: The unexpected**

* * *

**I know there is grammer errors please make do, i hope u enjoy**

**After beryl was defeated Darien and Serena finally had the chance to pick up where they left off in the past, they told everyone that they were going to get married in 2 months, everyone was so excited.**

**later on in the week Serena started to feel sick to her stomach everyone thought that it was just a bug and to sleep it out, two days later Serena gets so sick that she had to go to the ER for loss of fluids and the doctor comes in and saids well let's have a ultra sound done to make sure your stomach isn't ruptured or torn and when the doctor does the ultra sound both the doctor and Serena find out that Serena is 2 weeks pregnant. Serena faints in disbelieve not knowing what to tell Darien and the others after the doctor got done with the ultra sound he gets Serena feeling better and sends her home, she decides to go to her parent's house to hide from everyone just for a little while so she could have enough courage to tell them, but it was too late, the doctor had already called and told Serena's parents so it was soon gonna start.**

**"Serena is there something u want to tell us" Said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Not at the moment" said Serena**

**"Well I just got off the phone with the ER Doctor and he said that ur 4 weeks pregnant, how can this be" said Mrs Tsukino**

**" I don't know mother, but I can tell u this Darien and I are getting married" said Serena**

**"That's good to hear" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Mom I did not expect to get pregnant, especially this fast, and anyways I know I am not ur biological daughter cause I am not even from this planet." Said Serena**

**"Well we know that u are not our biological daughter and I had a funny feeling that u weren't from this planet with that mark on ur forehead when we found you" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"And you are just telling me this now" Said Serena as she gets frustrated towards her so called parents**

**"Well the mark went away after we picked you up, but we never knew where you came from and if you could live a normal life like every human being on earth, but I guess I was wrong" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Why did you mean by that Mom?" said Serena**

**"This is what I mean, honey can u bring in Serena baby stuff from the day we found her please, thanks" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"sure" Said Mr. Tsukino**

**"Here you go my dear" said Mr. Tsukino as he passes Serena baby clothes to his wife**

**"This is what we found you in and this was with you around your wrist" said Mrs. Tsukino as she passes over to Serena a musical locket to her**

**"I remember this it was a gift from my mother" said Serena as she opened it to hear the song**

**"That's what I mean your real mom, not me and I researched the mark that was on your forehead that day and that's the mark of the royal members of the moon kingdom that was destroyed years ago, it said that the only member of the moon kingdom that survived was the princess of the moon named Serena" said Mrs. Tsukino as she started to cry**

**"Mom, there is no need to cry, no matter what happens I am always going to call this my home" said Serena**

**"I know but I always wanted a daughter like you but I never conceived a daughter, I only conceived your brother" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Just because you never conceived a daughter doesn't mean you should stop trying" said Serena**

**Just as Serena finished her sentence, MR. Tsukino butted in the conversation**

**"honey how about this let's try for daughter" Said Mr. Tsukino**

**"I agree" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"there isn't that wonderful mom, you have another chance and I believe that you will have a daughter of your own this time" said Serena**

**"Yes Serena that is wonderful, now to the question on hand how in the hell are you a month pregnant that is not humanly possible for you to be a month pregnant" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"I don't know either, all I know is that last week me and Darien had Sex and this week I was sick to my stomach and I got so sick I went to the ER today and I found out" Said Serena**

**"What you and Darien had sex and you are not even married yet Serena how could you" said Mr. Tsukino**

**"Now now, honey now is not the time to get all mad at her especially in her condition, why don't you go take Sammy to his soccer practice which he is waiting outside to go" said Mrs. Tsukino as she shoo her husband away**

**"yes dear" said Mr. Tsukino as he walk toward the door and to the car to take Sammy to soccer practice**

**When everything calmed down Serena and her mom continued their talk not knowing what was about to happen next was going to top the icing of the cake.**

**"Now another question is how long were you and Darien dating" Said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"since middle school" said Serena**

**"Well all I can say that I am glad that you graduated high school, even though you skip grades to graduate" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"for some reason it seems that I know everything that the teachers were teaching and I just passed with flying colors, they even offered a teaching job for me" said Serena**

**"I also notice that you have changed some" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"I know I have changed some cause let me just tell you this right now, my mother turned me back into a baby when the moon kingdom was attacked and since the day you found me, I have grown at a normal pace till just recent, I was catching up with time and by the end of the year I should be where I need to be by times hands. Said Serena as she looks at her mother**

**"You should be what do you mean by that" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**" I should be in human time 1,698 years old, but I wouldn't look pass 25 years old" said Serena**

**"Wow you are actually that old and I thought you were only in teens" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Yes mom I am actually that old and it's alright, u didn't know and it is sad that I am going to see everyone that I love die before me" said Serena**

**"what do u mean you will see everyone die before you" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"I will live for eternity , the only way I will die if I use all of my energy by using the silver crystal" Said Serena**

**"oh ok, now I understand" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"even my children will share the same fate I have" said Serena**

**" now to other matters, how are you going to tell** **the others" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**" well I am going to wait for a few days before telling them" said Serena**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were u my precious daughter who I gave birth to" said Queen Serenity as she slow appeared in front of Mrs. Tsukino and Serena**

**"Huh Serena who is this and why is she calling you her precious daughter" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"This is my real mother she was the Queen of the moon** **and her name is Queen Serenity, I was named after her" said Serena**

**"Oh, nice to meet you, your highness" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"no need to bow or say such educate, just call me Serenity as you and I go way back" said Queen Serena**

**"ok Serenity" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Thank you so much in raising my daughter, I know that she has been loved and raised well, and for you young lady I came to tell you the secrets of our people the lunarians" said Queen Serenity**

**"What secrets I thought I knew everything" Said Serena**

**"No, my dear you were too young at the time and before I could teach you them it was too late the negaverse had attacked and I had to save all of you before it was too late" said Queen Serenity**

**"Oh ok" said Serena**

**" well I am going to go in the other room and let you guys talk k" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"I think that would be a good idea Mrs. Tsukino" said Queen Serenity**

**"After we get done talking I will inform you what's going to happen' said Serena**

**Mrs. Tsukino left Serena and Queen Serenity in the living room while they talk she knew that they needed to talk in private.**

**"Mother I miss you so much and I wish you could be here with me" said Serena**

**"I know my loving daughter, I am correct this is Darien's child" said Queen Serenity**

**"Yes it is, and I don't know what to do" said Serena**

**"it's simple go tell them, they will understand and don't worry what they do or think" said Queen Serenity**

**"ok, mother" said Serena**

**"but other than that my loving daughter I should tell you right now that these next few months are going to be hard on you cause if you need to transform into sailor moon it's going to take a toll on you and you are right you are going to watch every one that you love die before you of old age and you are also right about your children" said Queen Serenity**

**"mother will I ever see you again" said Serena**

**"probley, I don't know but I can tell you this right now that now that the moon kingdom is rebuilt and I have a feeling that you would one day return to the moon kingdom why you are still pregnant" said Queen Serenity**

**"Really mother, I wish I could see it" said Serena**

**"One day my sweet daughter, but I must leave you now and I told you what u needed to know, now bye my loving daughter" said Queen Serenity as she went over to Serena and hugged her right before she disappeared**

**"Mom it's alright to come back in now" said Serena**

**"so, how did it go with your mother" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"it went alright now the only thing now is to tell everyone about the good news" said Serena**

**Just as Serena finished her sentence Serena communicator went off, it seems Serena was going to get her chance to tell the other sooner than she though**

**"Hello Serena, this is Amy" said Amy**

**"what is it Amy" said Serena**

**"we need Sailor moon a monster attack at the park we will meet you there" said Amy**

**"k Amy I am leaving right now" said Serena**


	16. Chapter 16 the unexpected part 2

**Chapter 16: The unexpected part2**

* * *

**"Good see you when we get there" said Amy as she hung up**

**Serena was nervous cause she didn't know that it was going to be this fast when it came to telling them her news**

**"Mom I am heading out, sailor business and all" said Serena**

**"k be careful" said Mrs. Tsukino**

**The Tsukinos knew that Serena and the other girls were sailor scouts and they also knew that Darien was her past lover and her future husband Serena mother was glad that her daughter was happy and that everything that had been for told about her future with Darien was coming true.**

**When Serena got there everyone was glad to see her, Serena quickly transformed for the last time as regular sailor moon.**

**Moon cosmic power- Serena**

**"Sailor moon we are so glad to see you now if you could please dust this monster into the next dimension" said Mars as Sailor moon pulled out her wand and said her incantation**

**In a flash the monster was dusted and everyone was glad but as the all de-transformed they brought up the million and one question on why it took her so long**

**"Serena why did it take you so long to get here" said Raye**

**"I was trying to get here as fast as I can" said Serena**

**"well try harder next time, we could of almost gotten killed" said Lita**

**"I said that I was sorry and that I will try to get here as fast I can next time" said Serena**

**"Never mind with that you guys, Serena you said that you have something to tell us" said Amy**

**"Yea Serena spill the bean" said Mina**

**"well you guys better sit, this might come to a shock" said Serena**

**"Serena Just tell us ok" said Raye**

**"well remember when I went to the ER to cause I was so sick" said Serena**

**"Ya, and" said Mina**

**"Well they made sure that I didn't ruptured my stomach and so the doctor did an ultra sound on me and come to find out, everything is fine" said Serena as she was fidgeting her fingers as if she didn't want to tell her friends the whole story**

**"come on Serena spill" said Lita**

**"Well, everyone I'm pregnant" Said Serena**

**"HUH" said Everyone**

**After everyone response it went quiet Serena waited patiently to get another response from them, not knowing what was about to happen next the girls and Darien were rubbing their eyes to see if they were dreaming**

**"did I hear you correctly Serena, your pregnant" Said Raye**

**"Ya Raye u did" said Serena**

**"wow" Said Lita**

**"OMG" said Mina**

**"cool" Said Amy**

**The only person left to respond was Darien and he didn't know what to think until he looked at Serena and realized that this was reality that his love of his life was pregnant with his child. Darien slowly but surely walked over to Serena, Serena looked up not know what to do until Darien put his arms around her body and talked into her hair.**

**"Serena my love, I am so glad for you or should say us, I can't believe that we are going to have a baby, I swear as the prince of earth and the future king I will protect you and the baby" said Darien as he looked down at Serena**

**"Darien, I am relieved that you are totally supportive, and it is going to be a hard 9 months for me and I need all the support I can get" said Serena as she looked at Darien and at the girls**

**"Well Serena we are all here for you" said Darien as he waved the girls to come over to give Serena a hug**

**"Ya Serena we are all here for you and no matter what happens we will always be here for you" said Amy**

**"Thanks girls and you too Darien" said Serena**

**As soon as Serena got done with her sentence she felt like she was about to throw up again she soon pushed everyone away and ran to the grass.**

**"Serena are you ok (as Lita ran over to her to pull back her hair)" said mina**

**"I'm fine (as Serena speaks after each times she throw up) it's just morning sickness" said Serena**

**"Serena I think you should see my mom, she could be your doctor since she knows about all of us as scouts and all" said Amy**

**"That sounds a good idea" said Serena as she throwing up in between her words.**

**"Breathe Serena it's alright, just breathe" said Lita**

**"I think it would probley be a good idea if you take Serena to your house lita" said Raye**

**"ok that's a good idea, and I can make her some of my famous soup" said Lita**

**"cool then it settled, now I am going to leave Serena in your care, I have to go house hunting" said Darien as he left the girl's sight smiling**

**"OMG I am guessing he is taking this pretty well, now Serena when you get to lita's house take it easy" said Mina**

**"oh she will" said Lita**

**"now I will call my mom and set up an appointment for you Serena and you don't have to thank my" said Amy**

**"thanks Amy, well see ya later" said Serena as her and lita walked toward lita's placed**

**Author: i know its been awhile since i last updated i hope all of u are enjoying the story, i been pretty busy in real life being a full time mom and stuff so i hope u all be patient with me and thanks for reading my story enjoy and thanks**


	17. the wedding and new transformation

**Chapter 17: the wedding and a new transformation**

* * *

"**cool then it settled, now I am going to leave Serena in your care, I have to go house hunting" said Darien as he left the girl's sight smiling**

"**OMG I am guessing he is taking this pretty well, now Serena when you get to lita's house take it easy" said Mina**

"**oh she will" said Lita**

"**now I will call my mom and set up an appointment for you Serena and you don't have to thank my" said Amy**

"**thanks Amy, well see ya later" said Serena as her and lita walked toward lita's placed**

**Months past and Serena was 6 months pregnant and was relieved that the morning sickness was past and amazed that she wasn't showing yet, Darien was still trying to find another place to call home for him and his future family, Serena was still at Lita's and Serena parents decided it would just be safer that she was at lita, with all the commotion Serena realized that they were supposed to get married.**

"**OMG I can't believe I almost forgot me and Darien we supposed of been getting married this month" said Serena**

"**Your right Serena, how about this let's call Darien and see if he is busy and to see if today would be a good day for the wedding" said Lita but right as she was about to grab the phone the doorbell rang**

"**I get it" as lita ran to the door only to find Darien "Darien I was just about to call you" said Lita**

"**and it would of probley be about the same thing" Said Darien**

"**It probley is, you go first" Said Lita**

"**well Its seemed that Serena and I would supposed to get married this month and I was wondering if it were possible about getting married today" said Darien**

"**That's what I was about to ask you too, I guess you and Serena thought the same thing, I guess with everything that was going on I guess we all forgot" said Lita**

"**cool then let tell everyone and let's make it for a hour I already booked the church and all we have to do is show up I got our marriage license and we just have to sign it in front of the priest" said Darien**

"**Wow now I know why I am marring you, you are so ahead of things and now the only thing left is, is, ow, ow" said Serena**

"**what's wrong Serena" said Lita**

"**Nothing, just the baby kicking" said Serena**

"**I want to feel" said Darien and lita as they ran over to Serena and put their hands on her stomach**

"**Wow the baby is really kicking" said Darien**

"**ya and it feels like the baby is running amuck in there" said Serena**

"**well what do expect for it to sit still u know what they say an active baby is a healthy baby" said Lita**

"**Lita right, well I better get ready, lita would you please help Serena get ready cause I know that it's going to be difficult for her to get into her wedding dress" said Darien**

"**Ya I will, I have to go get it thou, both her and the girls dresses are at the shop" said Lita**

"**that's alright u have time" said Darien**

"**well Darien I guess I will see you later" said Serena as she see Darien walking to the door**

"**yes the next time we see each other we will be getting married" said Darien as he waves goodbye**

**After Darien left, Serena and lita called the girls to come over as soon as they can but on the way they needed to stop to pick up the dresses for Serena and lita. When the girls got there lita explained about what was happening and told them that they all needed to be at the church in an hour.**

"**Here is your dress Serena go and take a shower" said Lita**

"**Thanks everyone sorry its short notice" said Serena**

"**hey what are friends for" said Mina**

**Serena ran to the bathroom and started the water for the shower, while Serena was taking a shower lita and the other girls were getting ready.**

"**So we have to be at the church in an hour" said Mina**

"**Yep, we were so busy with the news of Serena being pregnant and all that we forgot about Darien and Serena getting married so Serena and Darien decided that it would be a good idea to just get married right now, they already have the priest and the church" said Lita**

"**cool but what about Serena's parents" said Amy**

"**Don't worry about that they got a call from Darien about this and there is just enough time for Serena dad to take off of work to be there" said Lita**

"**ok that's cool now let's all stop wasting time and pick up the paste we only have 40mins till we have to be at the church" said Raye**

"**Serena are u done yet" said Lita as she hears the water turn off**

"**yes I am lita can u help me get into my dress I know for a fact that it going to be difficult to get it zipped up" said Serena as she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her**

"**ya that's why Darien said that I needed to help you silly" said lita**

"**cool, lets hurry we don't have much time" said Serena as both her and lita raced to the bedroom**

**It was almost time for everyone to be at the church and the girls were half way done till Serena Screamed**

"**Serena what's wrong" said Raye**

"**this dress don't fit me anymore, it's too tight" said Serena**

"**Hang on Serena I fix it remember how we wanted to get extensions just in case something like this happens" said Lita**

"**Ya I remember" said Serena**

"**well don't forget your pregnant and this is one of those cases" said Lita as reach for the extensions**

**Lita had Serena breathe in while she unzipped the dress, lita then put the extensions into place and zipped the remaining up.**

"**that's feels much better, thanks lita" said Serena**

"**you're welcome Serena now get you shoes on we need to go" said Lita as she left to room to join the rest of the girls**

**When Serena walk into the living room the girls were amazed on how beautiful she was even more beautiful since she was pregnant.**

"**wow Serena you look so wonderful but we have to go I am going to go get my car and meet you out front girls make sure we have everything" said Lita**

**The girls rushed to make sure everything was together and headed out the door, they all made it in time to the church, right when they pulled up they saw Serena's dad waiting for them, he went down and open the door to let the girls out, the last one to leave the car was Serena, when he saw her he started to cry.**

"**Dad why are you crying, I should be the one crying" said Serena**

"**look at you, you're so beautiful and I am giving my only daughter that I know away and she is going to become a mother what am I supposed to do" said Mr. Tsukino**

"**Dad, be strong you taught me that and it's not like I won't visit" said Serena**

**It's was time for the ceremony to begin and the girls were right in front of Serena as they were meant to be, everything went according to plan and it was a beautiful wedding, they said their vows and exchanged rings and kissed. They even had the bouquet toss that was a tradition in some parts of the world. After the wedding Darien and Serena went on a weekend honeymoon cause Darien couldn't be away for long cause of is work. Then after they got back he order that Serena stayed with lita again till he had more time to spend with her.**

**A week had passed and Serena and the others thought that everything was at peace but they thought wrong, On one peaceful day Serena and the girls were out walking thru the park, they decided that it was a good day to enjoy a nice picnic, when all of a sudden they heard a scream near by, they knew all to well what that ment**

"**everyone transform" said Serena**

" **not u serena ur pregnant" said raye**

" **now not the time to argue" said serena**

**Just as serena was about to grab her broach it changed into a different broach**

" **what in the world just happen" said lita**

"**I don't know, now not the time lets go"said mina**

"**transform"said serena as she shouted her new incantation**

"**Moon enternal power" said Serena**

"**jupiter power"said Lita**

"**mars power"said raye**

"**mercury power" said Amy**

"**venus power" said Mina**

"**transform" unision**

**After everyone got done transforming the girls all looked at sailor moons new transformation, they were shocked that their leader had a new transformation and were proud that she had it,**

**Everyone did their best when it came to a youma fight not knowing what was about to happen would shock them all.**


	18. Chapter 18 the change and the surprise

**Chapter 18: The change and the surprise**

* * *

**It's was time for the ceremony to begin and the girls were right in front of Serena as they were meant to be, everything went according to plan and it was a beautiful wedding, they said their vows and exchanged rings and kissed. They even had the bouquet toss that was a tradition in some parts of the world. After the wedding Darien and Serena went on a weekend honey moon cause Darien couldn't be away for long cause of is work. Then after they got back he order that Serena stayed with lita again till he had more time to spend with her.**

**A week had passed and Serena and the others thought that everything was at peace but they thought wrong, On one peaceful day Serena and the girls were out walking thru the park, they decided that it was a good day to enjoy a nice picnic, when all of a sudden they heard a scream nearby, they knew all too well what that ment**

"**Everyone transform" said Serena**

"**Not u Serena ur pregnant" said raye**

"**Now not the time to argue" said Serena**

**Just as Serena was about to grab her broach it changed into a different broach**

"**What in the world just happen" said lita**

"**I don't know, now not the time lets go" said mina**

"**Transform" said Serena as she shouted her new incantation**

"**Moon eternal power" said Serena**

"**Jupiter power" said Lita**

"**Mars power "said raye**

"**Mercury power" said Amy**

"**Venus power" said Mina**

"**Transform" unison**

**After everyone got done transforming the girls all looked at sailor moons new transformation, they were shocked that their leader had a new transformation and were proud that she had it,**

**Everyone did their best when it came to a youma fight not knowing what was about to happen would shock them all.**

**It took them hours to defeat the youma as always sailor moon took out her wand which to her amazement was different and shouted her new incantation and dusted the youma, when everything was all said and down everyone de-transformed.**

"**Wow Serena you have a new transformation I am amazed, but are you and the baby alright never again disobey me" said Raye**

"**Don't tell me what to do Raye, yes me and the baby are fine sorry to worry you, I had no choice in the matter and you girls needed me" Said Serena**

"**We would have managed somehow" Said Raye**

"**Now, now that is not necessary, Serena you know that you shouldn't fight in your condition and Raye don't upset Serena we don't need her or the baby stressed out and besides she is not hurt" said Lita**

"**Well she shouldn't fight in her condition is all I am going to say just don't let Darien find out cause he will say the same thing" said Raye**

"**I already know (as Darien stands behind Serena)" said Darien**

"**When did you get here" (with a surprise look on her face) said Serena**

"**Just as all of you de-transformed and Serena congrads on the transformation, and Raye's right you shouldn't be fighting in your condition you could hurt the baby" said Darien**

"**Darien, I am alright, the baby is alright nothing happen, and the girls needed me they couldn't defeat the youma on their own, and there is no stopping me, I will fight no matter what, ok so everyone back off" said Serena**

"**We are only looking out for you best interest Serena you got to understand that" said Amy**

"**I know, how about this you can keep a close eye on me and if I show signs of distress I will stop fighting ok" said Serena**

"**Deal and no if, buts, or Ors about it" Said Lita**

"**and you got to let the scouts take care of you when I am not here you got that and I will know when you transform so don't try it ok" said Darien**

"**Fine" said Serena**

"**Now girls if you don't mind I got to get back to work I was on my lunch break and wanted to see what all the commotion was all about" said Darien**

"**Well see ya I hope you have a good rest of the day and I promise that I will keep my word" said Serena**

"**That's good to hear, well I got to go see ya" said Darien as he leaves towards the hospital**

**After Darien left the girls sight Serena and the girls finished up their picnic and headed over to lita's house to discuss with Luna and Artemis about Serena's new transformation and to find out information on the recent attack, and who was the new enemy.**

"**Luna, Artemis you here" said Amy**

"**What you need" said Luna**

"**Well a monster just appeared in the park like 30mins ago and Serena has a new transformation" said Lita**

"**What a monster appeared and Serena fought in her condition, Serena you shouldn't have" said Luna**

"**I had too Luna the girls would have needed me" said Serena**

"**But still you could have hurt the baby, and congrads on the new transformation" said Luna**

"**Thanks, do you know anything on why I got this new transformation, I mean this is totally new to me" said Serena**

"**well I am not sure on why you got this new transformation, it probably because of this new enemy that appeared, other than that I really not sure" said Luna**

"**Darien and the girls have told Serena that she can still fight but she has to be careful and if she shows any signs, doesn't matter what it is that she has to stop fighting" said Mina**

"**That's sounds good" said Artemis**

"**Well now that settled who this new enemy is and why are they stronger than the others that caused Serena this new transformation" said Amy**

"**All that we know they mean business, they were attacking us with full force" said Mina**

"**Then I guess we better keep a close on Serena cause they might be after Serena and the baby" said Lita**

"**Yes we better" said Raye**

"**Now since Serena is staying here it makes our job easier" said Mina**

"**But that means we all have to check in and make sure everything is ok and if there is any sign of trouble use the communicators" said Luna**

"**Well I am going to go and take a nap I am pretty tired if anything happens please wake me up" said Serena as she heads to the guest bedroom that she using while she staying at Lita's house**

"**Ok Serena we will wake you if anything happens, now have a good nap" said Amy**

"**Ok"said Serena**

**While Serena was laying down the girls were trying to come up with a plan that would help them protect Serena and the baby and that would help them fight this new enemy, the only thing that they couldn't find out if the enemy was after Serena or the planet. While the girls were talking there was a knock at the door.**

"**Lita someone is knocking at the door" Said Mina**

"**What time is it" said Lita**

"**Well it about the time Darien should be off of work" said Amy**

"**Wouldn't he call first" said Mina**

"**Well let's just see who's at the door shall we" said Raye**

**As lita walks over to the door and answers it only to find out it was Darien.**

"**Hi Darien, come on in" said Lita**

"**I did call, but no one answer" Said Darien**

"**You did?" said Lita**

"**Ya I did, like twice, check your answering machine" said Darien as he points to lita's phone**

"**OMG sorry about that the girls and I were in the other room talking and we didn't hear the phone" said Lita**

"**Well that's all right, I know that you would of answer the phone if you weren't busy, by the way were is Serena" said Darien**

"**Serena is in the bedroom laying down" said Lita**

"**That's good to hear" said Darien**

"**Oh hi Darien I thought that would be you everything for the most part is taken care for when it comes to Serena" said Luna**

"**Did you ever find out anything about the enemy and why they're here" said Darien**

"**No not yet but hopefully we find out soon for Serena's sake" said Amy**

"**Well keep me informed, if you don't mind I think I am going to check on Serena" said Darien**

"**Ok" said Lita as Darien heads to the room that Serena in**

**The girls keep on discussing on who the enemy was and why they were here, while Darien was spending time with his wife. While the girls were talking Darien walked in and joined in on the conversation.**

"**Hey Darien, how's Serena" said Mina**

"**Still sleeping peacefully" Said Darien**

"**That's good, she needs all the sleep she can get, because she will need all her strength and energy to deliver this baby" said Amy**

"**I know" said Darien**

"**Well the only thing we can do at this stand point is to keep our eyes and ears open, Darien if you get any feeling that the planet being attacked you let us know ok" said Raye**

"**Ok I will" said Darien**

**The girls talk for hours and Serena was still laying down sleeping of course, it was getting late and Darien decided that it would be better if he went home to get some shut eye and to get ready for work tomorrow, he hope that he could swing by lita's house it was on the way to work and see his Serena before he went to work, hopefully she would be awake. After Darien left Amy decided to check up on Serena and hopefully wake her up for dinner.**

"**Hey Serena dinner's ready" said Amy**

**Amy gets no response from Serena only the sound of Serena breathing, Amy tries to wake Serena**

"**Serena time to get up dinners ready" said Amy**

**Amy then walks to the bed and shakes Serena gently enough to wake Serena, but again nothing happens, Amy pulled out her mini computer and checked Serena's vitals and body temperature.**

"**Girls, come in here fast" said Amy**

"**What's wrong Amy" said Raye**

"**It's Serena, when I was trying to get Serena up she wouldn't open her eyes or move, so I decided to take her vitals and body temperature." Said Amy**

"**And" said Mina**

"**Serena's vitals are normal, her temperature is alright, but the only thing is I can't get Serena to wake up so I am going to run some test to find out the reason" said Amy**

"**Well we should let Darien know, cause if he finds out himself, he will blow a casket" said Lita**

"**Well how about this we will call him right now" said Raye**

**Right when Raye got done talking there was someone knocking at the door.**

"**That's probably Darien" said Mina**

"**You are probably right Mina" said Lita**

**Lita walked to the door, the door to find out that it was indeed Darien and he had a feeling that something was going on with Serena that made him worry. Darien had a worry look on his face that said it all**

"**Darien, hi we were about to call you, something happen to Serena, but we don't know what, for the most part she fine, she is still alive her and the baby is alright, but Serena is not waking up, we tried everything" Said Lita while Raye walks up behind Lita**

"**I thought that something was wrong when I layed down beside her but I shook it off, thought it was my imagination" said Darien**

"**Amy is running some test, hopefully we can get some answers" said Raye**

**While Raye, Darien and Lita were talking, they all of a sudden heard Amy shout for joy, only to make everyone run into the room.**

"**What is it" said Lita**

"**Please do tell" said Raye**

"**Did you find some answers, please say that you did" said Darien**

"**Well I did find out what's going on with Serena and why she is not waking up" said Amy**

"**Well don't keep us in suspense, tell us" said Mina**

"**Well remember when Serena fought beryl and the generals and we found her in that what was an ice mountain" said Amy**

"**Yeah, what of it" said Lita**

"**Well she was asleep was she not" said Amy**

"**Yeah, what does that have to do with this" said Mina**

"**You mean what does this have to do with that mina" said Lita**

"**Well, back then it was when Serena's mother Queen serenity made contact with Serena, it caused Serena to fall into a coma type sleep, and now I think it's because of her new transformation." Said Amy**

"**That would make sense" said Darien**

"**I have more" said Amy**

"**Go on" Said Raye**

"**Serena's Blood is changing" Said Amy**

"**Are you sure" said Lita**

"**You positive Amy" said Darien**

"**I'm positive, her Lunarian self is coming forth, not only will it change her on the inside it will also change her on the outside, so she won't be the same Serena to some of us like Molly and Melvin, but don't worry she will wake up in time to give birth" Said Amy**

"**What can we do to make this transition easier on Serena" said Darien**

"**Nothing but watch" said Amy**

"**Darien I know this is hard but you got us to keep you company, and besides at least you know that she safe and with us" said Raye**

"**Yeah it is going to be hard not being able to have a conversation with Serena, and thanks for your support girls, and your right Raye she is safe and I do have work that I am busy with so, I guess if I keep my mind busy I won't think of it and time will fly by" said Darien**

"**Your absolutely right Darien now how about you go home get some rest and have a good day at work and you can check up on Serena anytime and any day here is my extra key let yourself in at any time ok" said Lita**

"**Ok thanks everyone and I'm off keep me posted" said Darien as he walks to the front door and leaves with a half-smile on his face**

"**Bye Darien" said everyone**

"**This must be hard on Darien not being able to do anything" said Raye**

"**Well there is more and I didn't want to say this in front of Darien" Said Amy**

"**And why is that" said Darien**

"**Because it will put him in Shock and we don't want that cause if there is any negaverse attack, we would need his help and what I am about to tell you will shock him to a point that he will be useless to us." Said Amy**

"**So tell us Amy don't leave us hanging" said Lita**

"**Well by the results that I got, Serena is changing fast, that her transformation would be complete in a couple of days" said Amy**

"**Wow, ya Darien would be shock that Serena is changing that fast, I just hope he stays busy at work so he doesn't notice" said Mina**

"**Well he will find out eventually" said Lita**

"**Lita and Amy is right, Darien would be in shock finding out how fast Serena's blood is changing and her body transformation, and he would find out when he sees her" said Amy**

"**Amy do you have an exact day when the change would be complete" Said Raye**

"**Well I have an estimate that if Serena continue at this rate the change would be complete by this weekend (its Monday in the story) but it might be done sooner like tomorrow or Wednesday" said Amy**

"**That is fast I guess that we would have to keep it a secret from Darien for a little while and when Serena wakes up we could Surprise him" Said Mina**

"**That Sounds like a good idea and hopefully everything goes alright and when Serena wakes up I would probably have to take some blood from her just to store for transfusion purposes just in case" said Amy**

"**Well I guess that we all take turns checking in on Serena every hour to two hours agree and we rotate" said Raye**

"**That's a good Idea Raye, I will go first since I am doing the tests and then Mina, then you and last Lita is that alright with all of you" said Amy**

"**That's fine" said Raye, Lita, Mina**

"**And whatever happens, you do not tell Darien you just tell him that Serena is fine" said Amy**

"**Ok" said all**

**Darien got to his place and sat on his couch wondering what's going on with Serena and why this was happening now of all times, he hope that everything would be alright and that no attacks would happen while Serena in that condition, he then decided to go take a shower and went to bed. When Darien got up the next morning he got dress and call Lita's house and checked in on Serena and went to work.**

**It was Tuesday and Darien got up and went to work wondering if his Serena would be alright, The day felt long to Darien cause he had nothing to look forward to, but to go to an empty home without the laughter of Serena, but little did he knew that his luck was about to get better.**

**At Lita's house the girls were rotating shifts on checking on Serena, all the girls saw that she was aging and her crescent moon was showing and it wasn't going away, which only means that Amy's theory was correct, but what was about to happen would shock them all.**

**It was Mina's turn to watch Serena, Mina was reading one of Raye's comics, when all of a sudden she hears some shuffling which makes her look up only to see that Serena was tall, if Serena was standing she would be at Darien's head but an inch shorter and saw that Serena's hair was longer all the way down to her ankles, when Mina saw that Serena was moving she yelled for the others.**

"**Everyone get in here" said Mina**

"**What is it Mina" said Lita**

"**If this is nothing I am going to strangle you" Said Raye**

"**This better be important I was in a middle of a math problem" said Amy**

**When Amy, Lita, and Raye walked in the room their mouths fell wide open in amazement to Serena's change and that it happen that fast.**

"**Serena is moving and it seem that she changed overnight or something, all I was doing is reading this comic and I hear some shuffling and looked up to see that Serena has changed and was moving" said Mina**

"**I wasn't expecting she would change this fast" said Amy**

"**Well all we can do is wait for Serena to wake up now" said Lita**

**All the girls had their back turn from Serena not realizing that Serena woke up**

"**Well who will be the one to call Darien when Serena wakes up" said Raye**

"**I think it would be better if I show up" said Serena as all the girls turn around to face a sitting up Serena**

"**Serena your awake, we are glad that you are awake we were so worried about you even Darien" said Lita**

"**How do you feel" said Amy**

"**I feel fine, how long was I out" said Serena**

"**You were out for a whole day, you fell asleep yesterday morning and woke up this morning" said Mina**

"**What mina is trying to say you sleep the whole day yesterday" said Raye**

"**Well I'm hungry can I have something to eat please" said Serena**

"**Ya Serena and when you get done I think we should pay a visit to Darien's work, he's going to flip when he sees you" said Mina**

"**Really why is that" said Serena**

"**Go look in the Mirror and look for yourself Serena" said Raye**

**As Serena got up from the bed she notice that she was taller than she was, Serena then walked over to the mirror only to see that her appearance had changed, she looked completely different.**

"**WHAT, I changed and this happen overnight wow" Said Serena**

"**Yep, well go eat and we will go after you get done with breakfast" said Amy**

**Once Serena ate breakfast everyone was ready to go but before they left they had to cover up Serena so that no one would see her the way she was.**

"**Serena how about you wear this (as lita passes her some shorts, shirt and a hat) so that no one would flip out while we walk to Darien's work ok" said Lita**

"**That's a good idea" said Serena as she goes in the bedroom and change into the shorts, shirt and the hat that lita gave her**

"**You ready to go Serena" said Amy**

"**Ready as I ever be" said Serena as she walks out of the bedroom**

**The girls all left Lita's apartment and started headed towards Darien's work, little did they know that Darien left work early cause another doctor relieve him, so Darien decides to go to the café to have something to eat and to have some coffee, he was trying not to think about Serena, when the girls got half way to Darien's work they walk pass the café and saw that Darien was there through the window.**

"**Hey girls, I think Darien is here" said Lita as she points at the café window**

"**Your right I guess that saves us the trouble from walking all the way up there and find out he left" said Mina**

"**So let's go in and surprise him" said Serena**

"**Alright" said Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye**

**The girls go in the café and walk over to were Darien was.**

"**Hey Darien how are you, may we join you" said Amy**

"**Ya, Wait a minute what do you mean by we" Said Darien**

"**The girls and I "said Amy as she waves the girls to come over**

**When Raye, Lita, Mina and of course Serena (of course Serena is in disguise) got to the table Darien was puzzled on why the girls where here and not with Serena and he was wondering who was the girl in the hat.**

"**Why aren't you at lita's apartment watching over Serena" Said Darien**

"**That's because they don't need to" said Serena**

"**What do you mean by that" said Darien still confuse**

"**Come out side and I will show you" said Serena**

"**Alright" said Darien**

"**Good, girls would you come outside with me"**

"**Sure" said Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy**

**Darien follows the girls outside to an abandon alley still confuse who the girl in the hat was.**

"**Ok, I did what you said I follow you outside now tell me who you are" said Darien**

"**Alright, but what you are about to see will shock you" said Serena as she starts taking off the hat**

**Serena took off the hat only to find a shock look on Darien face**

" **Oh my god Serena is that really you" said Darien as he looks at her with a amazed look**

"**Yes it's me and I know that I look different but I can guaranty that it's still me" said Serena**

"**When did you wake up and yes you do look different, but its ok with me" said Darien**

"**The only problem is that I have to be careful now that I look like this cause I can't hide my crescent moon and it would make me an easy target for the negaverse" said**

**Serena**

"**It would, we need to come up with a plan to keep you and the baby safe since you can't hide your crescent moon mark" Said Darien**

"**Are you Surprise Darien" said Mina**

"**Yeah I am surprise" said Darien**

"**It was Serena's idea, well everyone I think it would be a good idea if we get out of here and go back to Lita's apartment" said Amy**

"**Oh Serena it would be a good idea to put the hat back on" Said Raye**

"**Yeah it would" said Serena as she put the hat back on**

**The girls and Darien head back to Lita's apartment and when they got there, they decided to sit down and relax before they got down to business.**


	19. the coming of the great freeze part 1

**Chapter 19: News of the coming great freeze**

* * *

"**It would, we need to come up with a plan to keep you and the baby safe since you can't hide your crescent moon mark" Said Darien**

"**Are you Surprise Darien" said Mina**

"**Yeah I am surprise" said Darien**

"**It was Serena's idea, well everyone I think it would be a good idea if we get out of here and go back to Lita's apartment" said Amy**

"**Oh Serena it would be a good idea to put the hat back on" Said Raye**

"**Yeah it would" said Serena as she put the hat back on**

**The girls and Darien head back to Lita's apartment and when they got there, they decided to sit down and relax before they got down to business.**

* * *

**"So what are we going to do, since i can't hide my crescent moon mark, i am in great danger now than i ever was since its showing and not to mention i can't even show my face in public anymore" said Serena**

**"We'll find something out don't know how, but we will" said Lita**

**"The only thing i can think of is to do what we did today" said Mina**

**"but what if the hat goes flying off then we are back to square one" said Raye**

**"well since we are not in school any more and you don't really have to be any where unless really necessary you could just stay in or you could just put a sweatband over it" said Lita**

**"thats true too but if its one of those hot days i will sweat my butt off with the sweatband on" said Serena**

**"Then i guess we just have to be careful no matter what we do, so if you decide to wear a hat then just make sure you have something for a back up when you go out Serena" said Amy**

**"Amy right the only thing we can do is to just be careful, so i guess it settled then" said Darien**

**"ya thats the only choice that we have and Serena from now on one of us will always be near you just in case something would happen alright" said Lita**

**" Alright" said Serena**

**"Serena, i do like the way you look, i know its a lot to take in but you do look beautiful and i will always be by your side and always will be" said Darien**

**"thanks honey" said Serena**

**as the day went by everyone was happy that Serena was well and awake and that they could once again enjoy her presents. the week went by and nothing happen out of the ordinary, everyone did what they had to do besides Serena now more then ever trying to be careful not to let the negaverse see her in the form that she had now tooken on.**

**On a Sunday Morning Mina,Amy,Raye and Darien were on their way to Lita's to see Serena and Lita when all of a sudden they heard a scream from a distance. Amy the brightest one of the bunch calls Lita and Serena and tells them to head over and that there was a negaverse attack. after the youma was defeated Serena waited til she got back to Lita's place to de-transform. but what was about to happen would be the killer of all times especially for Darien. As soon as everyone got in Lita's apartment and Lita served everyone refreshments, Serena how ever went to the bathroom and took a bath so she could relax from the fight.**

**"Man that was a easy fight thanks to Serena" said Mina**

**"i thought it was pretty tough til you and Serena showed up" said Raye**

**" we would of been Killed if you and Serena didn't showed up" said Amy**

**"you all are right we would have been killed and it was tough" said Darien**

**Will the others were talking in the other room Serena was still in the bathroom taking a bath when she had gotten done she went to the bedroom that she was staying in and started getting dressed after serena had finished getting dressed right before she left the room she got distracted by Sailor Pluto's entrance.**

**"Serena please wait" said Pluto**

**"Pluto, why are you here, whats wrong" said Serena**

**"First of all let me tell you this, you look amazing and congrads" said Pluto**

**"thanks" said Serena**

**"your welcome, i hate to tell you this at a time like this but i need to tell you" said Pluto**

**"what is it pluto" said Serena**

**"i know you just woken up from your transformation sleep, but i must take you away from here and take you to the moon so you can rest peacefully til you are needed again, don't worry about the scouts as of right now they have enough power to defeat the enemy and they still have you in a way cause you will be able to astroproject to them, a month before you give birth everything will be fine and you will be in your rightful place on earth" said pluto**

**"So what you are telling me, i must leave everyone again even tho i wasn't gone when i was sleeping, i have to physically leave them now of all times, Darien is not going to like this its been only a week and he just gotten a couple of days off starting today and you have to take me now of all times, tell me pluto why do you have to take me now of all times" said Serena**

**"well to tell you straight forward the new enemy is bringing forth the great freeze and i must take you to the moon so you will be awake to wake up the earth, Darien and the others in time will be joining you but not right now, when you fell asleep to complete the transformation, it started the time clock on when i needed to come and bring you to the moon and i will tell you right now your time has come, i will tell them my self and let you say your goodbyes alright" said pluto**

**"alright but all i could say right this instant that this suck cause i just got everything alright with them" said Serena**

**"i know Serena" said pluto**

**serena and pluto went into the other room where the others were, when they enter the room luna, artemis and the girls and Darien looked up at pluto and serena, they all knew that something was about to happen and Darien in the back of his mind knew that he wasn't going to like it**

**"pluto why are you here, you should be at the time gate" said Luna**

**"well this is part of my duty and i am here to bring all you a message" said Pluto**

**" and what is the message" said Lita**

**"i must inform you that i must take Serena away from you and take her to the moon. The new enemy has caused the great freeze to come forth and everyone on earth will be put to sleep and reawaken when the time is right, i know that you all just gotten to start to spend time with each other but i must take Serena right away before its too late, i will give you all five minutes to say goodbye, your time starts now" said Pluto**

**"what pluto saids is true and don't worry about me i still have 3 more months to go before she gets here and by the way it looks we will see each other again" said Serena**

**"but Serena you just woke up like a week ago and we just got to start spending time together and now your going again, its almost like everything is getting ripped out of our hands." said Darien**

**"Darien you have my word as a sailor scout that you will be the first ones that i get and you might be suprise one of these days you might just wake up next to her" saids Sailor pluto as she points to serena**

**"k" said Darien**

**"now please make it quick we only have a little time left" said pluto**

**"alright" said Serena**

**"i will be thinking about you everyday and i miss all of you deeply" said Serena**

**"we wont be seprated for long my love" said Darien**

**"ya girl we will be right be hind you don't you worry about us" said Raye**

**"take care of yourself don't stress yourself out" said amy**

**"see ya later chick" said Mina**

**As everyone said their goodbyes pluto wave her garnment rod and in a flash serena and pluto were gone out of the scouts and Darien's sight**

**"why does this always have to happen to me" said Darien**

**" Darien don't frown who knows maybe this great freeze will happen soon and you will be in serena's arms again" said Raye**

**"your right i guess i would just have to think positive" said Darien**

**"you sure do and besides what would serena think if she saw you right now" said Amy**

**"i would say to be strong" said Serena as astroprojection of Serena enters the room**

**"Serena i thought you left, and how are you here" said mina**

**"i am here and i am there, what you see is a astroprojection of me, i just came to let you know that i made it from here on out i won't be able to help you out as much as i would like so pluto on my behalf is stepping in alright and i hope you all have a goodnight rest and see you all later" Said Serena as she faded away before anyone else gotten a word in**

**"what did Serena mean by pluto stepping in" Said Lita**

**"what she means is i will be taking her place for now if she is needed, i am stronger than her right now and i can vaperize any youmas that come our way" said Pluto**

**"oh ok, so when did you get back" said Amy**

**" just a moment ago, oh by the way i will let you know now that the great freeze will be happening the day after tomorrow so i sujest that you get your sleep now cause i am guessing that tomorrow will be a busy day" said pluto**

**"right then i guess this is goodnight and thanks for the info pluto" said Raye**

**"Your welcome" said Pluto**

**just as everyone was about to go to their bedrooms that they were staying in pluto stop Darien before he exited the room**

**"Darien i need to talk to you its about serena and its very important"said pluto**

**"ok, what is it pluto" said Darien**

**"Serena don't know that the great freeze is the day after tomorrow and i am well aware that you are trying to find a new home for you and Serena right" said pluto**

**"right" said Darien**

**" well with the house searching look no future cause i have a house for you that is at the same location where the crystal palace going to be, tomorrow go check it out and start moving serena's and your stuff there so its there before and during the freeze" said Pluto**

**"ok, thanks, and you never told her that the great freeze would be this soon" said Darien**

**" i didn't tell her cause i didn't want her to worry and if Serena's worries it would but a lot of stress on her and put her and the baby in a lot of danger right now and we don't want that" said Pluto**

**" your right we don't want that we want Serena in a worry free type of mood and in the best of health too" said Darien**

**"also another reason why i wanted to talk to you is if Serena stayed here not only would she be in grave danger by the people here but also she would be a easy target for the negaverse" said pluto**

**"well i kind of knew that, but what really don't get is what is the real reason that you had to take serena from us " said Darien**

**" i had to take Serena from you guys not only cause she would be in danger and the great freeze, but also to prepare herself for the future cause you of all people should now that after the great freeze both you and Serena will be slammed into the king and queen role and wouldn't know what to do or where to start, but also she needs all the rest she can get too, yes i know she slept some but her body knows that it still needs rest." said Pluto**

**"is that all, if i knew that i would of told you that she didn't need to go, that she could of stayed here by her friends" said Darien**

**"But she can't, Serena would be in great danger if she stayed, it is my job as well as the scouts to make sure that the princess is safe and sound and you should know that she will be safe where she is going and if i stand correctly you also want Serena and the baby to be safe so its for the better, its only goodbye for now, you will see her soon"said Pluto**

**"your right pluto all i want is for Serena and the baby to be safe and i will check out the house and start moving our stuff asap and thanks " said Darien**

**"your welcome, we better get to sleep all of us has a busy day i will talk to you and the girls tomorrow cause i have something else to tell you" said Pluto**

**" alright, goodnight pluto" said Darien**

**" goodnight Darien" said Pluto as she detransforms in to trista**

**The next morning everyone got up to a wonderful smell that was coming out of the kitchen, the girls and trista all started to head to the kitchen only to find out Darien was cooking breakfast for everyone.**

**"Good morning Darien, you didn't have to cook us breakfast we would of gotten our own breakfast" said Lita**

**"Well i was up and i thought that i would cook for all of us and since the great freeze is upon us i thought we could enjoy what could be our very last home cook meal for awhile." said Darien**

**"true, true" said Raye**

**" Well its ready, everyone dig in" said Darien**

**Darien cooked all sorts of breakfast food so there would be a variety choices that everyone could make**

**"K"said Lita,Raye,Amy,Mina,Trista**

**after everyone got done eating they quickly washed the breakfast dishes and put breakfast away, before everyone headed out trista stop them and told them that they was more that she needed to tell them and to all to head to the living room.**

**"can i have everyone's attention" said Trista**

**"what is it Trista" said Amy**

**"what i forgot to mention, before the freeze happens i will be taking all of you to the moon to join Serena." said Trista**

**"And when is that exactly" said Raye**

**"Well since it happens tomorrow it will have to be tonight" said Trista**

**"TONIGHT, that soon so you mean that we have to get what we need to get together" said Lita**

**"yep, Darien that also means that you would have to get all of Serena's and your stuff over to that house, which i will help you" said Trista**

**"K, so i guess we start now" said Darien**

**"yes we do, oh amy i almost forgot make sure your mother is here cause she will be important to have, your mother will be going with me when i go back" said Trista**

**"alright" said Amy**

**"Don't worry Amy, your mother already knows" said Trista**

**"thats good to know" said Amy**

**"we better get going, we have alot to do and a little time to get things done" said Trista**

**"alright, lets get going" said Mina**

**Everyone went to there respectful rooms and got changed, once they were done they left lita's apartment and headed to their destinations and started on their to do lists, Darien on the other hand had a lot to do he had to move not only his stuff but Serena's stuff as well including the baby's stuff.**

**Amy did what she was told and gotten her mother over to lita's house and like trista said her mother understood, Raye said goodbye to her grandfather and told him that she loved him, Mina packed what she needed to pack, Lita cooked up a storm she cooked enough food to last a life time and more, when everything was done and everyone gotten done what they needed to get done they all headed back to Lita's appartment.**

**"Man that was a lot of work, i never thought that packing up medical needs and reading material about royal life and stuff would be so tiring" said Mina**

**"Well when it comes to food we are all set we have enough to last use a life time and then some" said Lita**

**"Wow Lita you did cook a lot, as you see i got my mom here" said Amy**

**"thats good, i said goodbye to my grandpa and pick up enough drinks to last a lifetime and then some too" said Raye**

**"Thats good you all did what you were told, cause we never know how long the freeze will last and you all will need the supplys the books on royal lifes about queens and kings are for Darien and Serena, so studied up Darien lol" said Trista**

**"thats funny Trista, very funny, so when to we leave" said Darien**

**"well i am leaving now and Mrs Mizuno would you please come with me, i rather you be with Serena now then later" said Trista**

**"alright Amy i will see you later" said Mrs Mizuno**

**"alright mom see you" said Amy**

**as soon as trista left with Amy's mom, Zoysite, Malachite,jedeite and nephlite showed up.**

**"we heard the news from trista that everyone is needed with Serena is that true" said Zoysite**

**"ya pretty much we are all leaving tonight" Said Raye**

**"which you four will be the last to go is that alright with you guys" said pluto as she re-enters the room**

**"yes that is alright, some one has to keep a look out" Said Malachite as he was cracking a joke**

**"Malachite thats not really funny, yes some one has to keep a eye out, but some one has to get luna and artemis they will be back later on right before pluto take you four to the moon" said Mina**

**"well you do have a point, everyone must be accounted for so i guess this party has started" said Jedeite**

**"jedeite" said everyone in a sarcastic type of way**


	20. coming of the great freeze part 2

thanks for all the reviews, i hope everyone is enjoying the story

"alright Amy i will see you later." said Mrs Mizuno

"alright mom see you." said Amy

as soon as trista left with Amy's mom, Zoysite, Malachite,jedeite and nephlite showed up.

"we heard the news from trista that everyone is needed with Serena is that true." said Zoysite

"ya pretty much we are all leaving tonight." Said Raye

"which you four will be the last to go is that alright with you guys." said pluto as she re-enters the room

"yes that is alright, some one has to keep a look out." Said Malachite as he was cracking a joke

"Malachite thats not really funny, yes some one has to keep a eye out, but some one has to get luna and artemis they will be back later on right before pluto take you four to the moon." said Mina

"well you do have a point, everyone must be accounted for so i guess this party has started." said Jedeite

"jedeite" said everyone in a sarcastic type of way

* * *

**chapter **20 coming of the great freeze part 2

" i never gotten my answer when sailor pluto was about to leave with your mom." said Darien

"she is kinda of in a one tracked mind right now ask her again when she comes back." said Amara

Just as Amara finished her sentences pluto appears in the room  
"Ask me what again?" said pluto

"i was asking when do we leave?" said Darien

"right now but i do have to inform you that serena fell back to sleep again don't worry not that kind of sleep, she resting and she don't know that your coming." said Pluto

" thats good that serena is resting she needs all the rest she can get, if i remember correctly from all my mom's patients having a baby can be a total strain on the body and such." said Amy

"ya it can and now this is how it has to be, Luna and Artemis first..."said pluto as she was being interrupted by Amy

"i hate to interrupted you pluto but i got bad news we need to go now i mean right now the enemy has just realize what we are doing and we are in great danger, the girls and i will stay back and fight you just get luna and the guys to the moon and come back and help us and i will tell you the rest when this has past" said Amy as she pulls out her transformation wand

"k, well you heard Amy lets go gentlemen lets go, i will be right back hold off as long as you can." Said pluto

were going with you pluto we will be more useful on the moon than here and the others have this. " said Michelle

"Michelle is right we got this they are more needed with serena and the others and besides you are coming back for us pluto. " said lita

"k, just hold on as you can though." said pluto

" we'll try." said Raye as she also pulls out her transformation wand

The girls all followed suit in yelling out the incantation

"Mars star power"

"Jupiter star power"

"Venus star power"

"Mercury star power"

"transform" said in unison

after the girls transform they were all greeted by youmas, not long into the fight pluto showed up.

"i'm here girls." said pluto

"good now lets finish this." said jupiter

"mars flame sniper." said mars as she destroys 10 out of 60 youmas

"jupiter oak evolution." said jupiter as she destroys 10 out of 50 youmas

"mercury aqua rapsidy." said mercury as she destorys 10 out of 40 youmas

"venus crescent beam smash." said venus as she destorys 10 out of 30 youmas

"pluto deadly scream." said pluto as she wipes out the remainder youmas

"way to go pluto." said venus

" i think we should get out of here before more decides to show up and besides the freeze is going to happen tonight so we don't have much time." said Mercury

"i agree with mercury on getting out of here." said mars

"me too lets talk about the freeze when we join the other." said jupiter

everyone gather around Sailor pluto and they all left and joined the others on the moon, as pluto had mentioned Serena was indeed sleeping and they were glad that she was and that she was alright.

"so when is the freeze suppose to start again mercury." said Venus

"well according to my results in the next hour, thankfully we defeated those youmas in time thanks to Pluto." said Mercury

"don't mention it, it was my pleasure and besides we needed to hurry and serena did ask me to help you girls." said Pluto

"well i better go check in with my mom to see how Serena is doing."said Mercury as she de-transforms

"i think that is a good idea and i think that we should start our training."said mars as she also de-transforms

everyone else also followed raye and amy idea and detransformed and went there ways to prepare for there long stay, found their rooms and went to bed the next day the decided to all get together and have breakfast and discuss what was on the agenda for the day and who was doing what, of course they all knew that Serena would have to be kept a close eye on since she was the only person that could reawaken the earth and that she was close to the end of her pregnancy.

"so what is on the agenda today?"said Darien

"well im glad that you said something about that Darien, you and Serena are going to be training/studying on how to be and act like royals, the scouts and i will be training and luna and artemis will be helping you guys." said Amy

"so you mean i have to study amy you of all people i hate studying"said Serena as she was just now entering the dining hall

"so i guess you heard then."said Raye

"ya i heard, and good morning to all of you."said Serena

"i know you don't like it Serena but it is for your own good and by the way i will stop by your room and check on you and the baby my mom ask me too. if that is ok with you." said amy

"ya that's fine, i guess i can't argue with that." said Serena

"well i guess thats settle everyone we will be training in the training yard Darien you are more than welcome to come join us since it is part of your training as well" said Amara

"that's a good idea Amara, we will start in two hours everyone eat up and we will eat at 12:30pm if that is alright with everyone." said trista

"that's good with me i will stop my training at 12 then to cook everyone's lunch." said lita as Mrs. Mizuno walks in the room

"Serena if your done i will like to do a check up on you please." said Mrs. Mizuno

"yes i'm done, if you all excuse me please." said Serena as she gets up from the table and exits the room

Amy also gets up from the table and leaves the room with Serena so she can also document all that her mother does so she can be use to her mom just in case she would be needed to help. the others finished their breakfast and went on their day with what they were going to do.

mean while in Serena bed chamber...

"well Serena the baby looks really healthy, it looks like to me that everything is on track, if it is alright with you i am going to run some blood tests and do other test to see if there is anything we need to know." said Mrs. Mizuno

"Its alright go ahead, were better off know than not knowing, then finding out later." said Serena as trista knocks on the door

(knock knock) " is it alright if i come in, i have some urgent information that i can't wait." said trista

"yes, it's alright i'm decent." said Serena as trista enters the room

"do you need us to leave trista or do you want us to stay." said Mrs. Mizuno

"please stay cause what i have to say will kind of affect all of us but i have to tell Serena first." said trista

" what is it trista, i can handle it." said Serena

"well after you finish your studies, you must..."said Trista as she was trying to think on how she can put her next words together

before trista could get her next words out Serena beated her to the punch.

"sleep, i must sleep again." said Serena as she looks at trista with a knowing look

trista however gave a shock look

"how did you know?" said Trista

"my body is telling me that i must sleep and not only that i feel sleepy i forgot to mention that i finished all my training early and i know that it going to freak everyone out when i don't show myself, plus i know that we all have to sleep, but the first person that falls asleep is me then darien and you plus the scouts, am i right." said serena

"totally right." said Trista

"so thats why i was reading what i was reading when i was checking serena out" said Mrs. Mizuno

"excatly right, Serena will be asleep for about a month before all of us follow except me i have to stay by the time gate and awaken serena when the time comes." said Trista

"how do we tell the others about this and when do we tell them?" said Amy

"i think now would be a great time." said Serena as both amy and trista look at her

They both realize that Serena did indeed look tired and they thought that at any moment she would fall asleep

"i agree and Serena you are not walking i do not want to take any chances on you falling asleep and falling to the ground." said Amy as she brings a wheel chair to her

"how are we going to get everyone together right now, its not time for lunch." said Serena

"did you forget, communicators."said Amy

"oh yeah duh." said serena

amy grab her communicators and pressed the call all button, amy then told everyone to meet in the dining hall and that there was urgent matters that had to be address.

"there everyone is going to be in the dining hall, now all we have to do is get there." said Amy

"well that covers that, but you do know darien is going to freak when he see me in this wheel chair" said Serena trying to gather energy to face everyone reaction

"well that's true, but now is not the time to think about that we have to get going." said Trista

Amy, Trista and Serena then left Serena's chambers and headed to the dining hall when they got there they saw everyone there including darien with a oh my god what happen look when they say Serena in the chair.

"What the heck happen Serena that you ended up in that chair." said Darien as he was the first to speak

"nothing happen to her, she is just tired that's all, what i am about to tell you will explain everything." said Trista

Trista told everyone what was going on with Serena and that she was ok, she also told them about what had to happen and why, no one in the room liked on what was told to them but they knew that it had to happen in order for the future to come. everyone was still talking and Serena was getting sleepier by the minute. Amy decided that she would look down at serena only to find out that Serena indeed fell asleep and that she should get her back to her bed and make her comfortable.

"i hate to cut this short but i just notice that Serena just fell asleep and i am going to take her to her bed to lay her down."said amy

"huh i thought that this was suppose to happen after she finished her training?" said luna

"well she has, none of you knew this but she was training and reading up ever since she found out she was pregnant with rini, she knew you would freak out and to tell you the truth i did predict this happening but not this soon." said trista as she watch amy walk out of the room with serena.

*well so far so good i am trying my hardest to write but i hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews i am getting and the advice i will try to update soon


	21. authors notes

thanks for all your reviews, first of all I wanted to say that yes I know that mina aka sailor Venus goes to a different school early in the season, but I am writing this story on my views and what I think on what it would be like if it went a little different, second i am glad that everyone is enjoying my story. i will try to update soon and i am working really hard for the next chapter. please keep on showing your support

Thanks

PrincessSerena27


	22. Chapter 21 awaking of the earth part 1

"Trista, Serena was right about us freaking out about her training and such, but she should of at least told us." Said Lita

"Well Serena is the type of women that wouldn't want to impose on anyone and all of us should know that by now." Said Mina

"True, anyways is there anything that we got to do to ensure that Serena is protected while we all sleep just in case some of our enemies have any bright ideas?" said Raye

"Well I was just thinking that even though Serena is sleeping in her bed she should at least be encased in a crystalized barrier that only us and Serena can break, if you all agree that is?" said Trista as Amy walk back in the room

"Welcome back Amy, is she alright?" said Darien

"Yes she is alright, and I thought I would let you know that when I laid her down the crystal started to glow, I don't know what that meant." Said Amy

"Then we need to do this now before anything else." said trista

They all headed to Serena's bed chambers and when they got there they walked in and walked to Serena's bed and everyone surrounded the bed

"Ok, everyone let's put our powers together and aim for the crystal by the looks of it, it is ready or knows what it must do." said Raye

"Ok all at once, when I say now, aim your power at Serena at once, now." said mercury as the others shot all there power at Serena.

Everyone's power created a crystal like barrier that formed around Serena's bed.

"Man I didn't realize it was going to take that much energy to create that barrier around Serena." said Lita

"Don't forget the crystal did help us and it did most of the work, we just helped it along." said Raye

"Well according to my calculations, everyone on earth should be animated sleep by now." Said Amy

"ok." Said Mina

"Since Serena is secure, it is now our turns to enter animated sleep don't worry when the time comes for us to awaken we will be greeted by Serena's smiling face." Said Amy

"So I am guessing amy that we should probably get ready." Said Lita

"Right Lita, but I subjest that we all go into the next room and stay together so if anything should happen when Serena wakes up she can get to us right away." Said Amy

"That's a good idea, let's go." Said Mina

Everyone left Serena's bed chamber and went across the room and found five stone like beds with their names on it like it was waiting for them.

"Ok what is the meaning of this, I mean that I know that we should be here in this room but this is going way to far having our names on them like were are dead." Said Raye

"It's for identification purposes for Serena cause you and I know that the crystal is going to protect us well as Serena." Said Amy

"True." Said Lita

"Now if everyone is ready find your place and lay down if I guess everyone is tired after using their power on Serena to create that barrier am I right." Said Amy

"Right on that mark." Said Darien

Everyone walked to the stone like beds that had their name on it got on it and laid down one by one they slowly fell fast asleep and the crystal covered them in the same casing that Serena was encased with. To everyone it felt like they were only asleep for a day but to Sailor Pluto it was so much more a century had gone by and it was time to awaken everyone, but Pluto knew that she had to first awaken Serena, so she could reawaken the planet.

"It is time my child to wake up and awaken the earth." Said Queen Serenity as she nods to Pluto for the ok.

Pluto then uses her powers and awakens Serena, when Serena woke up she had a question look upon her face as in why her mother was there.

"I have two questions, one why are you here and two what year is it and what has to be done?" Said Serena

"That would be three questions Serena." Said Pluto

"Well I wanted to be able to see you before I have to leave for a while, but don't worry I will be back to properly crown you and Darien and for the birth of rini." Said Queen Serenity

"what needs to be done is before you can wake everyone up you have to use the crystal and chant moon healing activation and it should awaken the earth, then after you do that you can awaken the others." Said Pluto

*well here is another chapter i hope everyone is enjoying reading this and thanks for all the reviews and advise that everyone is giving me, i will try and update soon and sorry that its been awhile for this chapter as i had gotten writers block for a little bit. if anyone has any ideas for this story i am open to them. thanks and enjoy


End file.
